Naruto de la Rebelion
by Aizakku
Summary: Naruto viaja a un mundo dominado por la tecnologia, ahi conoce a una extraña mujer, vean a Naruto romper las cadenas del odio y la guerra. Code Geass/Naruto Proximamente reeditado
1. Turno1:Un pasado,un presente,un futuro

Naruto de la Rebelión

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Code Geass

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.\**

**N/A: Hola y bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic espero que sea de su agrado, lean y comenten por favor si alguien se pierde o ve un error háganmelo saber.**

**1er Turno: Un Pasado, un presente y un futuro**

Ya habían pasado varios años (5 para ser exactos) desde la llegada de Naruto al nuevo mundo, dominado por maquinas y tecnología y siempre en una constante guerra por dominar o liberarse de las ataduras de las superpotencias que dominaban casi en su totalidad todo el mundo, Naruto llego a la edad de sus recién cumplidos 10 años por el simple error de confiar de mas en su sensei Jiraiya, Naruto en su mundo era considerado un genio, un estratega y un prodigio entre los shinobis, el estigma de tener encerrado al Kyuubi no freno su desarrollo es mas en pocas palabras lo volvió una persona centrada en sus estudios shinobi para demostrar que podía superarse y convertirse en el Hokage, Naruto comenzó sus estudios en una edad temprana que lo llego a convertirse en el shinobi más joven de la historia en las naciones elementales, escalo rangos hasta convertirse en un respetado Jounin de Konoha, aprendió sus orígenes, los acepto y siguió adelante y fue en ese entonces que conoció a su sensei Jiraiya el cual le enseño infinidad de jutsus, algunos de ellos eran los propios jutsus del padre de Naruto.

Ante la insistencia de Jiraiya Naruto decide probar el jutsu que hizo famoso a su padre, el **Hiraishin no jutsu****(Técnica del dios del trueno volador)**y fue ahí cuando el desastre comenzó, Naruto puso demasiado chakra en la técnica y provoco una fractura en el tejido espacio-tiempo generando un túnel de gusano enviándolo a otra dimensión, aunque la mecánica cuántica y los viajes interdimensionales eran conceptos que Naruto no conocía pero que simplificaba lo que había pasado, un desastre que no solo afecto la vida de el sino de otra persona.

* * *

**Septiembre 28 de 2017-**

— Oye C.C deja de comer tanta pizza y ponte a hacer algo de provecho — La chica de pelo verde dejo su mundo de pensamientos para observar que inconscientemente se había terminado la pizza, últimamente se perdía demasiado en sus pensamientos conforme se acercaba esa fatídica fecha en el calendario: 10 de octubre, para muchos esa fecha no significaba muchas cosas, para la gente común era solo eso un día común y corriente, pero no para ella, esa fue la fecha en la que gano y perdió muchas cosas, su mente volvió a entrar de nuevo en sus fantasías, en sus memorias, ella nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde hace tanto tiempo, esos 5 años fueron los mejores de su vida, ella nunca se imagino que una simple caminata cambiaria mucho su triste realidad y la convertiría en algo parecido a lo que siempre soñó, un mundo donde no había odio ni hipocresía, donde ella podía sentirse comprendida y amada un amor que solo se podía encontrar en los brazos de una persona igual, una persona que hubiera vivido su mismo destino, un destino lleno de traición, odio, desamor y hasta cierto punto miseria.

— _Naruto _— Susurro C.C de forma casi automática cuando pensó en su amor perdido, en esa persona que fue todo para ella, sus caricias y sus besos, esas memorias que le llenaban su corazón vacio, su mente volvió a viajar en el tiempo en que se encontraron por primera vez.

* * *

Flashback (Hace 5 años)

C.C se encontraba recorriendo el bosque cercano a su cabaña secreta, C.C había abandonado la civilización por muchos motivos, uno de ellos fue su Geass que hacía que la gente la amara pero ese amor era solo una ilusión, un amor vacio, otro motivo fue el ganar su inmortalidad y convertirse en una autonombrada bruja, pero el motivo más importante fue el de evitar la destrucción de mas vidas, sus contratos con las personas a las que le otorgaba el Geass siempre terminaban en tragedia, C.C no podía evitar hacer sufrir a la gente es por eso que sintió la obligación de imponerse un exilio, con la guerra de Britania con el resto del mundo ella deseaba ocultar sus poderes del resto del mundo para evitar una masacre.

— ¡Si serás un maldito Jiraiya, cuando te vuelva a ver te convertiré en mujer sin usar un **Henge** **(Transformación)**! — Se escucho un grito resonar atraves del bosque, C.C siendo una persona curiosa decidió buscar el origen del ruido, unos minutos después encontró el origen del ruido, un chico no mayor de 12 años con cabello rubio y ojos azules acompañado de un traje que asemejaba a los ninjas del antiguo Japón, C.C camino cautelosamente hacia él cuando sin previo aviso una Kunai paso cerca de su cabeza empotrándose en el tronco del árbol junto a C.C.

— No es bueno tratar de escabullirse atrás de un ninja a menos de que tengas algún último deseo — Dijo el rubio mientras volteaba a verla, ojos azules vieron a ojos amarillos y viceversa, ambos se quedaron estáticos hasta que C.C decidió acercarse al ver la falta de reacción del chico, lentamente tomo la manga del traje y su historia paso atraves de sus ojos y la de ella atraves de los ojos de él, ambos se observaron unos momentos más.

— Un placer conocerte C.C — Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, C.C sonrió y respondió. — El placer es todo mío Naruto — ambos caminaron a su nuevo hogar, los años pasaron lentamente para los dos, ambos se acercaba mas con el tiempo, aprendiendo todo tipo de cosas útiles y mas con la ayuda de C.C, Naruto explicándole las costumbres de su mundo tales como los rangos ninja o los clanes, como ultimo Uzumaki-Namikaze el sentía la obligación de restaurar su clan con un Harem y por supuesto que C.C acepto, ella sentía que tal vez con una familia el dolor de su corazón desaparecería y así ambos sellaron su trato haciendo el amor por primera vez (No Lemon por ahora lo siento, por cierto el tenia 14 años).

Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas pero lamentablemente Britania descubrió la ubicación de C.C, con Naruto en la ciudad comprando algo especial para festejar su cumpleaños, los soldados atacaron la cabaña raptando a C.C y mandándola directamente a la recién capturada Japón, Naruto llego momento después con los víveres solo para descubrir las cenizas de la cabaña, Naruto se juro buscar a C.C no importa que se tardara toda la vida.

Fin Flashback

* * *

C.C consiguió huir de su cautiverio aproximadamente 1 año y tantos meses después gracias a la resistencia que robo la prisión en la que ella estaba cautiva, fue cuando conoció a Lelouch Lamperouge uno más que contraria el poder del Geass, C.C encontró sus motivos interesantes y más cuando él le ayudaría a vengarse de Britania (o mejor dicho el emperador) por separarla de Naruto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Lelouch comenzara sus planes para derrotar a Britania y liberar al mundo de su cruel mandato.

— C.C ¿Podrías decirme quien es "Naruto"? ¿O es acaso que ya no te gusta tanto la pizza y ahora quieres ramen? — Pregunto Lelouch de forma burlona mientras diseñaba su vestuario para su reunión con los rebeldes, el sabia que ellos serian una fuerza importante en el futuro y tendría que ganarse su confianza.

— No es nada Lelouch, es solo… no es nada olvídalo — Dijo C.C, Lelouch lo dejo pasar por el momento pero retomaría otra vez ese tema más tarde por el momento tendría que terminar el disfraz, de todas maneras la vida de C.C era un misterio y por mas que le preguntara a C.C esta desviaba el tema.

— _Naruto, luego lo investigare no puedo dejar nada a la suerte _— Pensó Lelouch mientras hacia los últimos ajustes a su distorsionador de voz que integraría en su traje.

* * *

Gueto:

Una figura encapuchada caminaba por las calles de los Gueto, lugares donde manaban a los japoneses ahora renombrados como eleven (11) en un claro caso de racismo, Japón callo fácilmente bajo los **Knightmare Frames** robots o mechas que poseen un alto grado de armamento y se considero coma lo insignia de las fuerzas armadas británicas, la tecnologías de los **Knigtframes** fueron la llave a muchas de las victorias por parte de las fuerzas invasoras, los Guetos eran lugares insalubres donde hombres, mujeres y niños morían día a día, la figura encapuchada apretó sus puños en frustración a la imagen que podía ver pero que por el momento no podía hacer nada, donde veía los britanianos abusaban de su poder, degradando a los japoneses en su propia tierra, en su propio país de origen.

La figura llego a su destino, un edificio de registración de forma tranquila se quito la capa que cubría su rostro dejando a la vista sus ojos azules y cabello dorado, frente a la recepcionista.

— Disculpe deseo registrarme como ciudadano — La recepcionista miro al chico y negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

— Lo siento pero los eleven no pueden estar aquí — La recepcionista estaba por llamar a seguridad pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

— Disculpe pero según el tratado de unión alemano-britanico, indica que todo ciudadano de la Republica Alemana es libre de registrarse en cualquier país, ciudad o continente dominado por Britania y tener los mismos derechos que un britaniano como una forma de unir lazos de hermandad con uno de los primeros aliados de Britania: Alemania, si gusta verifique mi nombre soy Lord Alexander Ulrich Von Uttergan — La recepcionista se quedo perpleja por el dominio de la política en el joven, rápidamente tomo su tecleado e introdujo el nombre del susodicho alemán y efectivamente, el chico era hijo de un Lord y Lady de origen alemán quienes lamentablemente murieron hace 5 años.

— Lo siento Lord Uttergan, ahora mismo le doy registro y podrá acceder a la ciudad — La recepcionista comenzó a escribir en la computadora dándole registro pero fue detenida por el chico rubio.

— Disculpe pero se puede acceder con un alias no quiero ser blanco de un ataque terrorista o algo parecido — dijo el rubio a lo cual la secretaria asintió sabiendo lo peligroso que sería ser un Lord en una ciudad extraña y no por eso era rara esas peticiones por parte de gente famosa.

— ¿Que alias le gustaría Lord Uttergan? — El chico sonrió y le respondió de forma automática.

— Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze — La mujer asintió deduciendo que un nombre japonés no generaría incertidumbre o algo así.

— Listo señor "Namikaze", bienvenido a "Japón" si me permite una sugerencia la **Academia Ashford** es el lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido a pesar de que es una excelente escuela — Naruto asintió y murmuro un gracias mientras se marchaba con dirección a la Torre de Japón a ver un poco sobre la caída japonesa siempre intentando buscar pistas, unos momentos más tarde se topo con una chica de pelo rojo en un uniforme escolar y rodeada al parecer de varios hombres, siendo shinobi capto un poco de la conversación que tenían, creyendo haber encontrado una pista decidió seguirlos hasta un tren, dentro del tren las personas parecían estar en un transe que rápidamente Naruto reconoció.

— "Geass" — Murmuro el chico mientras veía la pequeña interacción que tenia la chica y sus compañeros con el enmascarado que se hacía llamar Zero.

— Ese chico, huele a C.C, creo que ya sé dónde empezar a buscar — Naruto salió del vagón cuando llegaron a la estación, al parecer la misión que harían sería la de rescatar a un chico que sería enjuiciado, Naruto pensó que eso no le incumbía por el momento así que tomo rumbo a un hotel.

— Mañana será un cansado y largo día— Suspiro Naruto mientras los faros de las calles comenzaban a funcionar.

* * *

**N/A: Quien se haya revuelto con las edades aquí les explico, Naruto llego cuando cumplió los 10 años, paso 5 con C.C, paso un año buscándola alrededor del mundo y casi un año desde que tuvo una pista de que la habían llevado a Japón en total Naruto tendría 16-17 años**


	2. Turno2: La princesa y el zorro

Naruto de la Rebelión

**Yo! Este es Aizakku dejándoles otro capítulo de mi fic, primero antes de empezar, Naruto no odia a Britannia, odia la guerra y en lo que se ha convertido Britannia, C.C odia en parte a Britannia pero más en específico al emperador.**

**Sin más el capitulo. **

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Code Geass

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Turno # 2: La princesa, el zorro y el primer día de clases.**

Los estragos de la guerra, nunca nadie piensa en las vidas perdidas, las familias que se separan para nunca volverse a encontrar, los futuros que se truncan abruptamente para nunca ser reparados, lo único que le importa a la gente en tiempos de guerra es aplastar al enemigo, la victoria, entrar en la historia. La primera cosa que se aprende en la guerra es que la verdad absoluta no existe, es una simple utopía creada por las personas comunes para no perderse entre la confusión de los años pasados, no, la verdad es subjetiva y siempre dependerá del que salga airoso en los encuentros, lamentablemente en eso se ha convertido la guerra para humanidad, una simple excusa para matar a tus semejantes a sangre fría bajo la patética excusa de defender tus ideales y lo que impactaba mas es que la gente lo toma como algo común y lo dejaba pasar como si nada, pero para el no, el nunca quiso entrar en ese mundo de sangre y muerte, el quería vivir como un civil lamentablemente algo así nunca pasaría especialmente si toda la gente "normal" te odia a muerte, Naruto nunca quiso mancharse las manos de sangre, el veía la guerra como algo horrible, una guerra nunca tiene ganadores o perdedores solo vidas desperdiciadas, al llegar al nuevo mundo le entristeció ver que este mundo también estaba sumido en la guerra, en su hogar siempre quiso ser Hokage para detener el derramamiento inútil de sangre, no pudo, no es que lo lamentara si no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente hace ya casi 5 años no hubiera conocido a C.C, pero ahora Naruto haría un mejor futuro en este mundo, daría todo de sí para que la guerra terminara, el solo quiere paz…

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Área 11 (Japón): 29 de Septiembre del 2017**

Era la mañana del día siguiente a la registración de Naruto, el chico ya había hablado con el director del Academia Ashford el día anterior vía conferencia a distancia para explicarle sus razones por unirse a la academia, el director acepto gustoso y decidió ayudarle a encontrar un departamento cerca de la academia, Naruto no objeto ante la amabilidad del director, Naruto tomo sus cosas y tomo rumbo a la área pobre de Japón donde se podía respirar la desesperación por ayuda y así fue, el pelirrubio vago por varias horas ayudando a la gente en todo tipo de cosas, desde recoger escombros hasta armar un generador eléctrico para abastecer de luz unas cuantos edificios, la gente parecía escéptica pero con las horas el chico se gano su confianza especialmente con una de las mejores acciones que demuestran compasión y amor: Salvar vidas.

Naruto armo su propia tienda de servicios médicos, los conocimientos médicos de Naruto eran extensos no solo gracias a su excelente habilidad para aprender si no también al buen uso de los **Kage Bushin, **es por eso que el rubio ya era el orgulloso poseedor de un titulo de medicina a la edad de 15 años de la Universidad Europea de Medicina y Tecnología, no solo eso también tenía un titulo en física cuántica, química molecular, cibertronica entre otros títulos varios, la gente en si no podía creerlo el chico tenia aproximadamente 6 títulos diferentes, Naruto empezó sus estudios de forma acelerada desde que llego al nuevo mundo y no queriendo quedarse atrás estudio muchas materias posibles a petición de C.C mientras que ella estudiaba también pero al no poder ir a la ciudad solo podía ser enseñada por Naruto, ¿Cómo es que dejan entrar a un niño de 12 años a la universidad?, fácil, solo aplícale un examen de IQ y espera a que saque 300 puntos **(N/A: Es posible ****William James Sidis fue el único en sacar ese resultado que es 300 y murió tras ganar su 7tmo titulo. Yo solo tengo un IQ 135 -_-****)** así que el resultado fue sorprendente, en ambos mundos Naruto es considerado un genio por lo tanto terminar la universidad estudiando varios títulos no fue tarea difícil.

Los japoneses se encontraban charlando animadamente con el rubio mientras este los atendía uno por uno, había algo en el ambiente que les daba fuerzas para avanzar y que Naruto estuviera ahí ayudando a la gente solo incrementaba ese sentimiento, Naruto termino de atender a los Japoneses y decidió preparar una cena improvisada para los niños y adultos que se encontraban en un estado deplorable de desnutrición, el rubio secretamente mando a varios clones para traer agua y comida los cuales llegaron rápidamente y todo quedo listo, todos reían y se la pasaban bien sobretodo las personas más adultas que veían como los más pequeños jugaban con el chico rubio, tras la agradable cena el chico rubio decidió retirarse.

— Onii-san, ¿Te volveremos a ver? — Dijeron varios niños y niñas al mismo tiempo al ver al rubio marcharse, el chico se detuvo y los miro a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de esperanza, de valor, de fuego.

— No lo sé, mañana empezare la academia — Dijo Naruto viendo como los ojos de los niños comenzaban a brillar en un deje de tristeza pero Naruto decidió continuar.

— No se preocupen les mandare comida y agua y si se portan bien hasta juguetes se los prometo — Dijo Naruto a los niños mientras sonreía, los niños gritaron en alegría mientras las niñas se sonrojaban y se cohibían un poco ante la sonrisa de Naruto, por otro lado los padres y adultos presentes reían ante la actitud de los niños y niñas, todos decidieron despedir al chico mientras este caminaba rumbo al hotel en el que se hospedaba.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Área 11: 30 de Septiembre del 2017**

Naruto se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse cuando su teléfono sonó, el rubio contesto, del otro lado de la bocina un hombre le indicaba que la cantidad de comida y agua ya había sido secretamente entregada al área que había ordenado, el rubio le agradeció y le indico que siguiera entregando la comida durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido todo ya estaba cubierto, el hombre le agradeció otra vez y colgó, Naruto prosiguió con la actividad de cambiarse, aun quedaban unas horas para entrar así que trataría de buscar departamento, Naruto salió con rumbo indefinido tratando de encontrar algún departamento mientras caminaba por la acera, iba con calma y sin ningún apuro cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de un callejón, Naruto rápidamente se acerco al callejón pudiendo escuchar e identificar lo que pasaba, claramente era un asalto, el chico de pelo rubio actuó rápidamente desarmando a los asaltantes al parecer eran solo 2 y arrojándolos a un lado, la víctima era una chica de pelo rosado y de estilo peculiar, el cabello fácilmente le llegaba a la altura de la cintura si es que no mas largo, traía puesto un vestido sencillo pero que remarcaba su rostro, Naruto solo le sonrió y ella a él.

— ¿Señor Uzumaki es usted? — Dijo uno de los asaltantes, Naruto vio como los asaltantes se ponían de pie y con la adecuada iluminación pudo observarlos mejor abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al reconocerlos como uno de los que atendió el día anterior, el chico rubio asintió.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, acaso paso algo a sus familias? — Dijo Naruto a los ladrones mientras estos bajaban su cabeza en vergüenza, uno de ellos decidió hablar.

— Lo que pasa es que soldados Britannicos entraron a nuestras casas exigiendo un pago y si no se lo damos algo malo les pasara a nuestras familias — Naruto asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo la situación y prometiéndose a buscar una solución y por lo que veía la chica también estaba meditando la situación, rápidamente saco una bolsa con varias monedas de oro pero lo que no sabían era que eran un **Henge **para llevarlo hacia los soldados y neutralizarlos.

— Tomen estas monedas, pero por favor no vuelvan a hacer una locura así de nuevo — los hombres hicieron una reverencia mientras corrían en dirección a las gueto, el rubio se volteo solo para toparse con la chica que salvo solo a unos centímetros de su cara.

— Tienes un gran corazón ¿lo sabías? — Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía a Naruto el cual solo le sonrió de nuevo, el sabia quien era pero ella no.

— Euphemia li Britannia y ¿tú eres?— Dijo Euphemia mientras le extendía la mano para saludarle, Naruto le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos acto que hizo que Euphemia se sonrojara.

— Alexander Ulrich Von Uttergan o Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze para los amigos — Dijo Naruto mientras guiñaba un ojo a Euphemia provocando un sonrojo, los dos se quedaron observando en silencio hasta que escucharon una voz gritando el nombre de Euphemia, la voz le parecía familiar a Naruto hasta que dicha voz llego al lugar donde ambos se encontraban, Naruto solo sonrió ante la inesperada persona de pelo morado enfrente de el: Cornelia li Britannia.

—Por el Sacro Imperio de Britannia ¿Alexander eres tú? Mírate como has cambiado mucho — Dijo la recién llegada Cornelia mientras los soldados que la escoltaban apuntaban sus armas al mencionado rubio, el rubio rio un poco ante los gritos de Cornelia hacia sus guardias por apuntarle al rubio.

— Ahora el nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze princesa, por cierto usted no se queda atrás, sigue igual de hermosa— Dijo Naruto arrastrando la última palabra sabiendo que le daba pena a Cornelia ese título si salía de la boca del rubio lo cual dio resultado ya que Cornelia solo volteo a un lado intentando esconder su sonrojo.

— Han pasado ya 3 años desde que visite la universidad en busca tuya para reclutarte en nuestro laboratorio científico, ¿aun no cambias de idea? — Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras miraba en dirección de los guetos.

— Como dije antes, no me gusta la guerra yo solo uso mis conocimientos para sacar algo que ayude a la humanidad — Cornelia solo suspiro sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta que se esperaría pero eso le gustaba de Naruto, el era necio como ella y a la vez defendía sus ideales con gran pasión.

— Bueno paso a retirarme, tengan hermoso día princesas — Dijo Naruto mientras salía del callejón y desaparecía entre la muchedumbre, Euphemia volteo a ver a su hermana con confusión.

— ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes Hemana? — Dijo Euphemia con algo de decepción escondida en sus palabras, Cornelia solo le sonrió a su hermana y solo se fue caminando, Euphemia fue detrás de su hermana haciendo muchas preguntas referentes al chico rubio que acababa de conocer, Cornelia solo miro al cielo y sonrió otra vez como hace años que no lo hacía.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Academia Ashford:

Naruto se encontraba fuera del salón donde pronto estudiaría, el chico rubio estaba esperando a ser llamado para entrar al salón y presentarse con sus próximos compañeros de clase.

— Señor Uzumaki puede pasar — Se escucho la voz del profesor decir desde los adentros del aula, Naruto abrió la puerta lentamente mientras los estudiantes veían con curiosidad al sujeto que iba entrando, Naruto se detuvo en medio de la aula dándole la espalda a los estudiantes mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra.

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze un gusto conocerlos— Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía haciendo que las chicas se derritieran a sus pies, pero una chica llamo la atención de Naruto en particular, la chica de pelo color laca escarlata que reconoció como la chica del museo en la Torre Tokio y aunque parecía estar enferma el sabia que solo era una fachada para lo que sea que estuviera planeando con ese hombre autonombrado "Zero".

— Señor Uzumaki ¿Puedo saber de dónde viene? — Naruto volteo en dirección de la voz para toparse con una chica de apariencia inteligente, la chica portaba lentes y su pelo opaco se encontraba anudado en un par de trenzas algo desordenadas.

— Oh, si es la señorita Nina Einstein, claro que puede saber pero solo dime Naruto nada de formalidades, yo vengo de Alemania, vengo en especifico a esta escuela para compararla con los estándares alemanes de mi tierra natal — Dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a la clase de frente que parecía nerviosa por la posibilidad de competir con los Alemanes en términos de estudio, pero Nina parecía inquieta por una razón.

— ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? — Dijo Nina de forma un poco brusca mientras los alumnos miraban expectantes al rubio el cual solo rio un poco.

— Hace aproximadamente 1 año atrás mandaste un ensayo a la Universidad Europea de Medicina y Tecnología el cual me toco leer cuando cursaba mi 6to titulo ahí, el tema era sobre el uso alterno de energía, el existente que sería el **Sakuradite (Elemento mineral abundante en Japón, aproximadamente el 70% y que es usado como combustible u otro medio armamentista es por eso que el Sakuradite es altamente inestable y codiciado)** es muy destructivo y elimina las propiedades de la tierra al ser extraído, muy interesante sin duda aunque yo pienso…— Los estudiantes estaban perplejos ante el exceso de información, unos simplemente se perdieron a la mitad de la explicación, Nina por otro lado solo pudo sentir un gran grado de admiración por el rubio, si bien era cierto Nina era tímida pero no era antisocial, por lo general estaba dispuesta a hacer amigos pero el hecho de ser alguien demasiado inteligente para el promedio le dificultaba las cosas eso y sumado con su miedo irracional a los japoneses le dificultaba hacer amigos por lo que se rindió y prefirió enfocarse a sus estudios, pero la simple presencia de el chico alemán universitario le daba la esperanza de tener al fin alguien cercano.

— Si eres tan inteligente ¿Por qué demonios vienes aquí chico alemán? — Dijo un chico al ver a la parte femenina del salón embelesadas con Naruto, el chico solo volvió a sonreír mientras encogía los hombros.

—Creo que lo deje claro hace unos momentos pero bueno, nunca imagine que tuvieras un cerebro tan diminuto que afectara tus capacidades auditivas, pero bueno también he decidido estudiar aquí porque deseo conocer más gente — Dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada de odio del chico al que insulto y una risa general del salón.

— Bueno Señor Naruto como las presentaciones ya se dieron le pido que tome asiento— Naruto asintió y se dirigió al asiento del fondo, mientras caminaba por la hilera de escritorios sus ojos se toparon con los de un chico, esos ojos lo miraban analíticamente al igual que Naruto lo veía a él.

— _¿Este es el "Naruto" que tanto susurra la bruja?, tendré que analizarlo más de cerca, no sé quién eres en realidad pero no dejare que arruines mis planes Uzumaki _— Pensó Lelouch mientras observaba a Naruto y le daba una sonrisa falsa.

— _Lelouch, así que terminaste en Japón después de todo, parece que no me recuerdas, es normal después de todo presenciar la muerte de tu madre y el daño de tu hermana fue muy doloroso eso y el uso de un alias no ayuda bastante _— Pensó simultáneamente Naruto mientras tomaba asiento **(N/A: Ignoro o no recuerdo si casi todos los personajes están en el mismo salón pero en mi fic si lo están)**.

Las clases trascurrieron de forma normal con la excepción que Naruto y Nina hablaban animadamente sobre temas científicos muy sofisticados para los demás, las campana del almuerzo sonó indicando que era hora de descansar, el chico rubio se sentó a la sombra de un árbol junto a Nina ambos degustando su almuerzo hasta que llego el comité de bienvenida conformado por el mismísimo consejo estudiantil.

— Así que tu eres el nuevo mucho gusto soy la nieta del director Milly Ashford y estos son los miembros del consejo estudiantil el chico de pelo azul es Rivalz Cardemonde, la chica de pelo naranja es Shirley Fenette y supongo que ya conoces a Lelouch, Kallen y Nina después de todo se sientan en la misma fila— Termino de decir mientras le ofrecía la mano, Naruto repitió el mismo gesto que con Euphemia con todas las chicas y ganando el mismo resultado en cada una de ellas a excepción de Kallen que lo observaba con mucho cuidado pero sin dejar su fachada de chica enferma, un sonrojo, poniéndose de pie el chico rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano a Lelouch claramente indicando que le siguiera.

— Quiero que me respondas las preguntas que te hare, piensa muy bien lo que me vas a decir — Dijo Naruto a Lelouch el cual solo fingió demencia, pero antes de que pudiera presionar más el asunto la campana indico que el almuerzo había terminado.

— Esta plática no ha terminado, tarde o temprano tendremos esta plática pero no ahora — Dijo el rubio para desaparecer al doblar la esquina del edificio y dirigirse a la clase de deportes.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Las clases ya habían terminado, Naruto solo podía reír al recordar las miradas de incredulidad de los demás estudiantes al ver que Naruto no solo era inteligente sino un deportista nato dejando fuera su obvio entrenamiento para liquidar personas, tomando las llaves de su nuevo vehículo, (una moto que el mismo armo y que tenia sellada en un pergamino por cosa de espacio) se dirigió a su departamento.

Ya en el edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, Naruto se encontraba subiendo las escaleras a su departamento cuando distinguió una mujer de cabellera morada recargada contra su puerta, Naruto solo sonrió a Cornelia.

— ¿A qué se debe el placer de encontrarme con la hermosa princesa Cornelia dos veces seguidas en el mismo día? — Dijo Naruto a la vez que Cornelia se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos de una manera similar a una chica de Konoha.

— Sabes, es rudo dejar a una princesa esperando tanto tiempo — Dijo Cornelia de forma juguetona, Naruto solo pudo reír un poco mientras tomaba sus llaves y abría la puerta dejando entrar a la princesa primero, una vez que ambos entraron la puerta se cerro y las luces se apagaron.

**N/A: Es todo el capítulo de ahora, les aseguro que no se esperaban este giro de eventos ¿verdad?, ¿Qué pasa entre Cornelia y Naruto?, ¿Cuántas chicas mas caerán a los pies de Naruto?, ¿Qué más secretos oculta Naruto?, ¿A cuántos más de la familia real conoce Naruto?, ¿Cuándo se reencontraran Naruto y C.C? todo estas preguntas y mas serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos de Naruto de La Rebelión, lean y comenten Ja-Ne.**

**PD: Naruto sabe que Lelouch es Zero pero decide no hablar abiertamente del tema, así no arruinaría los planes de Lelouch. **


	3. Turno3: Todos a por Zero

Naruto de la Rebelión

Yo! Este es Aizakku dejándoles este capítulo nuevo con un semi-Lemon así que sin más lean y comenten

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Code Geass

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Turno # 3: Todos a por Zero (Nace la Orden de los caballeros Negros) **

La habitación se encontraba en completo desorden, una pequeña montaña de ropa yacía tirada alrededor de todo el departamento mientras que en la habitación principal 2 figuras desnudas chocaban la una con la otra en un claro frenesí de pasión y lujuria, la habitación completa olía a una sola cosa: Sexo.

En la oscuridad de la habitación el único sonido que se escuchaba era la inconfundible sinfonía de 2 cuerpos impactándose el uno con el otro, 2 pieles distintas frotándose lascivamente y sin ningún depuro, gruñidos y gemidos se escucharon unos minutos después, una de las figuras se subió encima de la otra y comenzó a moverse en una complicada danza que solo podía ser ejecutada por 2 amantes completamente en armonía, ambos cuerpos parecían complementarse perfectamente, los movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos y errados, mas frenéticos, la figura que se encontraba siendo dominada solo pudo poner sus manos en la cadera del dominante y con toda su fuerza se impacto contra dicha persona derramando su esencia mientras ambas figuras gruñían y gritaban a todo pulmón el nombre de su amante.

— Naruto/Cornelia — Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras caían exhaustos uno al lado del otro sudando y jadeando por aire, ambos con un sonrojo visible por sus actos pasados y una sonrisa que claramente indicaba el disfrute de ambos, ambos quedaron rendidos al instante pero satisfechos, Naruto removió el anticonceptivo y lo tiro al bote de basura donde se encontraban algo más de media decena de anticonceptivos usados, ambos quedaron dormidos al minuto siguiente.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Departamento de Naruto: 1 de Octubre del 2017**

— Repíteme lo que acabas de decir Cornelia, creo que mis oídos me engañan — Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno a la vez que vertía café en un par de tazas, Cornelia que se encontraba poniendo la mesa, la princesa se encontraba usando una camisa de Naruto que cubría hasta la parte de la cintura y unos bóxer.

— Y tú que presumías tener un excelente oído — Dijo Cornelia en falsa molestia, Naruto solo sonrió traviesamente y le respondió.

— Creo que escuchar los gritos de éxtasis de una princesa por varias horas dejaría sordo a cualquiera ¿No lo crees? — Dijo Naruto mientras enfocaba su atención en servir el desayuno, Cornelia por otra parte tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y murmurar un: "Bastardo" en forma juguetona.

— Dije que parece que Euphemia te ha tomado un grado de respeto si no es que algo mas y desea convertirte en su asesor y caballero — Dijo Cornelia mientras daba un sorbo al café, Naruto solo se quedo pensativo pero negó con la cabeza.

— No sé, sabes lo que opino de la guerra y creo no ser un buen caballero en ese aspecto — Cornelia solo negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Naruto lo miro a los ojos.

— Que mejor guardia para alguien pacifista que alguien que odie la guerra, por mi parte yo soy una guerrera pero si es el deseo de Euphemia y tuyo de buscar una forma en la cual los Elev- Japoneses no sean perjudicados en los enfrentamientos con los rebeldes hare lo que sea a mi alcance para que no les pase nada — Finalizo Cornelia con una voluntad de hierro, sabiendo que no podía evitar pérdidas en ambos bandos o pérdidas civiles, ella haría lo necesario para que fueran mínimas, según los informes de reconocimiento la nueva rebelión seria un problema, aunque fuera una guerrera, Cornelia no podía evitarse llevar por su propia justicia, los pensamientos de Cornelia se interrumpieron cuando sintió los labios de su amante rubio en los suyos mientras una mano se deslizaba por el elástico de los bóxer llegando a su premio ganándose unos gemidos de Cornelia.

— Aceptare pero creo que primero necesitamos un baño ¿No lo crees Princesa? — Dijo Naruto la ultima parte con lujuria mientras se ponía un anticonceptivo a la vez que bajaba la ropa interior que usaba Cornelia y entraba con gran fuerza en su amante la cual grito de placer mientras era cargada al baño pero nunca separando sus cuerpos unidos por el miembro de Naruto, el desayuno yacía olvidado y a medio comer mientras gemidos se escuchaban desde el cuarto de baño.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Academia Ashford: **

— "**Atención alumnos de la Academia Ashford este es un mensaje del Sacro Imperio de Britannia"** — Anuncio una voz por los altoparlantes, todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la sala designada a ese tipo de ceremonias, una pantalla gigante descendió y comenzó a transmitir, la persona que se encontraba dando el mensaje hizo que Lelouch se sorprendiera: Cornelia li Britannia.

— Atención, debido al asesinato de mi hermano el príncipe Clovis he decidido tomar el puesto como Gobernadora del área 11 y como primer acto oficial declaro a Zero como criminal de guerra y alto traidor al Imperio de Britannia su estatus será: "Matar a primera vista", es hora de traer justicia y orden al área 11 de una vez por todas — La transmisión termino y la misma voz del altoparlante indico que la junta había acabado ordenándoles que se retiraran a sus respectivos salones.

Lelouch estaba impactado por que no solo Cornelia se había presentado como nueva gobernante si no que ahora el ex-acusado de traición Suzaku Kururugi y mejor amigo de la infancia estaba entrando al salón y presentándose como un alumno más de la academia, algunos estaban inconformes con la presencia del Britanniano Honorario y otros simplemente ignoraban la situación pero en la mente de Lelouch surgían dudas.

— _Primero es ese tal "Naruto"__, luego es Cornelia y ahora es Suzaku, esto puede entorpecer mis planes_— Pensó Lelouch mientras Suzaku tomaba asiento, Naruto por otra parte llegaba corriendo al salón pero portando una enorme sonrisa, después de una serie de disculpas el rubio tomo asiento pero sus ojos se posaron en el chico nuevo y luego en Lelouch rápidamente unió los puntos así que decidió guardar silencio pero su mente divagaba en otras cosas: _"Que buscas aquí Suzaku"_, pensó el rubio mientras su mirada se desviaba a la ventana donde claramente se podía observar las hojas cambiando de color.

Las clases ya habían terminado sin ningún accidente a excepción de un gato callejero que se había robado una pertenecía de Lelouch lo que conllevo a una cómica persecución atraves de todo el campus, persecución que Naruto vio sobre los techos de la escuela mientras comía una pizza, porque necesitar ver televisión si tienes entretenimiento en vivo, el día termino y Naruto se dispuso a marcharse en su motocicleta a su departamento.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Habitación de Lelouch: 4 de Octubre de 2017**

— No vayas claramente es una trampa y no me sirves muerto —Dijo C.C mientras apuntaba su arma hacia Lelouch el cual estaba inmutado ante la hostilidad de C.C.

— Obviamente demuestras lo contrario con tus acciones pero tengo que investigar las acciones de Cornelia — Dijo Lelouch, C.C permaneció quieta y lo dejo pasar, no sin antes quedarse pensativa.

Mientras tanto en el gueto de Saitama, una de las tantas colonias de japoneses se libraba una discusión.

— Prometiste no hacer esto Cornelia, me lo prometiste y faltaste a tu palabra— Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba la mesa de mando, Cornelia le había pedido a Naruto que estuviera con ella este día para la ejecución de su plan para capturar a Zero.

— Escúchame Naruto esto solo es una fachada, solo quiero crear el mismo escenario que Clovis, las balas son tranquilizantes y la sangre es falsa todo es un señuelo — Dijo Cornelia a Naruto, el chico rubio se tranquilizo unos momentos pero aun le enojaba el hecho de que Cornelia hiciera sufrir a las personas aunque fuera un poco pero si lo analizaba con una mente fría el plan era brillante, estaba hecho a la medida para capturar a alguien confiado en sus habilidades.

— Se que te lo prometí a ti y Euphemia, son las personas que mas amo es por eso que siempre cumpliré mis promesas hacia ustedes — Dijo Cornelia pero comenzó a tartamudear algo apenada por el hecho de que acaba de confesarle a Naruto que literalmente lo amaba frente a decenas de generales los cuales nunca habían visto ese lado de Cornelia, Naruto se olvido un poco de su enojo y solo sonrió levemente.

— Esta bien solo no quiero que intentes esto de nuevo por favor… no quiero que tus acciones nos separen — Dijo Naruto a lo cual Cornelia asintió algo preocupada pero con un grado de alivio pues temía que Naruto reaccionara de forma más violenta ante su plan, si nunca hubiera conocido a Naruto su plan hubiera consistido en matar realmente a los Japoneses, pero con esa carga de conciencia moral impuesta por Naruto sus planes se volvieron menos despiadados con el tiempo.

—Princesa el enemigo está en movimiento — Cornelia asintió y dio órdenes de retirada, el plan de Cornelia comenzó a dar resultados, los rebeldes comenzaron a rendirse al ser diezmados rápidamente, lamentablemente las bajas no pudieron evitarse, Cornelia sospecho que Zero estaba oculto en algunos de los Knightframes así que dio la orden de que los pilotos mostraran su rostro, Naruto supo que Lelouch estaba atrapado, los rebeldes habían fracasado miserablemente por su miedo a luchar y eso les había costado la victoria, el Knightframe estaba por abrirse cuando un soldado observo a Zero en un edificio de junto, los guardias comenzaron a disparar y Zero desapareció, Naruto se quedo estático, solo 2 personas podían saber la identidad de Zero, Naruto y aquel que le dio el poder del Geass: "_C.C"_.

— Cornelia iré a ver a Lloyd Asplund— Dijo Naruto en un tono serio pero antes de que Cornelia le pudiera contestar el chico ya se había marchado.

0=0=0=0=0=0

En el laboratorio de investigaciones Lloyd Asplund reconocido inventor del Lancelot se encontraba haciendo reparaciones en su apreciada invención, por el otro lado Suzaku y Cécile Croomy la asistente de Lloyd se encontraban teniendo una pequeña platica sobre los manuales del Lancelot.

— Al fin lo hiciste maldito sociópata — Dijo una voz mientras su dueño entraba en el laboratorio, Lloyd volteo y dio una pequeña risita traviesa ante la llegada del rubio ex-compañero universitario.

— Alexander es un inmenso placer verte de nuevo — Dijo Lloyd en su molesto tono infantil, que por supuesto Naruto odiaba, Suzaku volteo a ver al extraño pero rápidamente lo reconoció como su compañero de clase y Cécile solo pudo ruborizarse ante la presencia de su amor platónico.

— ¿Alexander?, pero si el es Naruto-san, va en la academia junto conmigo — Dijo Suzaku algo fuera de lugar por la presencia del rubio en una base militar, Lloyd solo suspiro y volteo a ver a Naruto.

— ¿Otra vez ese seudónimo eh? — Naruto solo se rasco la cabeza, le parecía algo irónico usar su nombre verdadero como seudónimo y su seudónimo como nombre verdadero.

— Suzaku el es Alexander Ulrich Von Uttergan, siempre usa el seudónimo de Naruto Uzumaki para no ser reconocido por nadie, es un gran inventor prácticamente es el padre de tecnología anti-guerra, el creo los escudos de fuerza, los pulsos electromagnéticos, la munición aturdidora para Knightframes entre otras cosas más aparte de ser en teoría realeza — Dijo Cécile con un deje de orgullo de que Naruto inventara cosas pacificas en comparación a su contraparte Lloyd, Naruto solo camino hacia el refrigerador y tomo un pedazo de pastel de fresa que sabía que Lloyd siempre tenía guardado igual que en la universidad su habito de comer cosas dulces aun no había muerto.

— Es un honor Alexander-san nunca me imagine — Comenzó a decir Suzaku pero fue detenido por Naruto quien comenzó a comer el pastel aun ante los quejidos de Lloyd.

— Solo dime Naruto, no le digas a nadie mi nombre, guárdame el secreto y te daré esta fresa — Dijo Naruto mientras le pasaba el fruto rojo a Suzaku quien lo tomo extrañado y lo guardo, Naruto volteo y vio a Cécile que lo observaba intensamente.

— Te molesta que este comiendo este delicioso pastel y tú no ¿quieres un poco? — Dijo Naruto a Cécile mientras se acercaba a ella la cual solo pudo sonrojarse ante la aproximación del chico.

— No, no es eso— Tartamudo un poco Cécile cuando Naruto le acerco el pastel, el chico rubio volteo a ver a Lloyd.

— Quiero construir un 2do Lancelot pero con armas totalmente no dañinas, un escudo más potente y un des habilitador eléctrico — Dijo Naruto en su voz reservada para hechos serios, Lloyd frunció el ceño ante la petición ante del rubio.

— Y ¿Se puede saber para qué hecho utilizaras tan potente máquina? — Pregunto Lloyd un tanto molesto por la petición, Naruto se recargo en la pared más cercana y cerró sus ojos.

— Seré el nuevo caballero de la princesa Euphemia, creo firmemente que ella cambiara el mundo a uno más pacifico — Dijo Naruto mientras abría los ojos, Suzaku solo pudo admirar mas a Naruto, el tenia la misma meta, la paz mundial.

— Estará listo en unos 4 días, por suerte guarde unos exoesqueletos así que solo será integrar el sistema y tus especificaciones — Naruto solo le sonrió a su colega científico, con todo listo ambos científicos y la asistente pusieron manos a la obra.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**10 de Octubre de 2017:**

Naruto no había parado en los últimos 4 días ni siquiera para dormir o comer, su principal preocupación era terminar el 2do Lancelot, Naruto siendo un firme pacifista se negó a usar el Sakuradite como fuente energética, en lugar de eso creo un sistema que pudiera servir con chakra por lo tanto el Knightframe solo podía ser usado por él.

— Naruto, Naruto necesito tu ayuda — Se escucho en la pantalla del laboratorio en ella aprecia Cornelia, sus ojos reflejaban un miedo profundo, un miedo que solo se tiene cuando alguien que amas está en peligro.

— ¿Qué pasa Cornelia? — Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a Cornelia.

— Tienen a Euphemia, el Frente de Liberación Japonesa capturo el hotel donde estaba Euphemia, por favor Naruto sálvala — Dijo Cornelia mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, eso nunca seria perdonado, con un salto Naruto se subió a su Knightframe y comenzó la secuencia de arranque.

— Naruto aun falta hacer las pruebas necesarias — Naruto no hizo caso y cerro la escotilla de su Knightframe el cual era parecido a Lancelot pero su color era negro con detalles en naranja.

— Que mejor prueba que una prueba de campo, sistema arranca el programa 9 — La computadora parpadeo varias veces introduciendo la secuencia adecuada.

— Ejecuta sistema de propulsión en 3...2...1... Vuela Percival— El Knightframe llamado Percival salió impulsado abriendo su sistema de vuelo de inmediato.

— Lloyd dile a Suzaku que llegue como refuerzo y dame las coordenadas del hotel voy a hacer un salto **HALO (Salto en caída libre donde el paracaídas se abre a una altura baja)** — Lloyd escupió su café en la consola.

— Estas loco ese salto es arriesgado a la velocidad que vas… me gusta tu idea— Dijo Lloyd mientras le mandaba las coordenadas a Naruto.

— Computadora activa el control automático después de salir de Percival clave 96 — La computadora analizo el código y brillo en verde mostrando que el código era válido.

— Prepara expulsión en 3…2…1… Expulsión — Dijo Naruto mientras la capsula salía disparada, rápidamente Naruto hizo un clon para que alimentara el sistema de Percival en su ausencia, el rubio comenzó a caer a una velocidad peligrosa, en su mano creó un mini Rasengan y en la otra tomo una senbon, al ver su objetivo el rubio activo el paracaídas y descendió hacia el techo del hotel donde se encontraban varios guardias, con el senbon corto las cuerdas del paracaídas y aterrizo en uno de los terroristas, con su brazo arremetió el Rasengan en otro terrorista y con su senbon paralizo al último, con su trabajo realizado el chico tomo su pistola tranquilizante y procedió dentro del hotel.

0=0=0=0=0=0

—Déjala, llévame a mi pero déjala a ella — Dijo Milly Ashford, durante el secuestro varios terroristas intentaron propasarse con las mujeres rehenes, Euphemia que se encontraba disfrazada decidió hablar con el jefe secuestrador con el fin de parar el uso de violencia, ella les había hecho prometer a los terroristas que no tocarían a ninguna de las chicas pero lamentablemente los terroristas no estaban cumpliendo su palabra y en cuanto salieron decidieron aprovecharse de Nina pero Milly intercedió por ella al ver que su fobia a los Japoneses estaba por fluir.

— Esta bien hermosa, esto no te va a doler — Dijo el secuestrador mientras tomaba el brazo de Milly y se disponía a llevarla a otra habitación, pero una voz lo detuvo.

— Pero lamentablemente esto si te dolerá a ti— El secuestrador solo alcanzo a voltear cuando un puño lo mando al mundo de la inconsciencia, los demás secuestradores se pusieron en alerta pero el desconocido se movía a gran velocidad, impactando y dejando fuera de combate a todos, todos estaban asombrados del joven que los rescato.

— Naruto… Naruto — Gritaron Milly, Nina y Shirley mientras se abalanzaban sobre el rubio llorando de felicidad.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Dijo en un susurro el terrorista semiconsciente, Naruto solo lo vio y apunto su arma tranquilizadora.

— Naruto Uzumaki… Caballero de la princesa Euphemia — Dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan su rango mientras le disparaba un dardo al terrorista, todos se quedaron callados cuando más personas llegaron.

— Atención hemos venido a salvarlos, síganos a los botes salvavidas— Dijo una chica de entre el grupo armado, Naruto se llevo de forma cautelosa a Milly, Shirley y a Nina.

— Esperen justo aquí — Dijo Naruto mientras recorría los pasillos en busca de Euphemia la cual encontró siendo escoltada por Zero.

— Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo Euphemia feliz, pero Lelouch se maldecía por dentro.

— Soy tu caballero es mi deber protegerte, Zero tu puedes salvar a los demás pero yo me llevare a Euphemia — Dijo Naruto desafiante, Lelouch pensó la oferta y decidió aceptarla, fuera como fuera el terminaría ganándose los reflectores.

— Puedes llevártela, Alteza nunca cambie — Dijo Lelouch tomando su propio rumbo cuando se comenzó a escuchar explosiones.

— Hey Naruto te aconsejo salir de ahí o te vas a morir jiji — Hablo Lloyd con su voz de niño, Naruto solo maldijo y tomo a Euphemia en sus brazos corriendo en dirección hacia las demás chicas.

— ¿Naruto que fue eso? — Pregunto Shirley, Naruto no pudo responder cuando tomo su pistola y disparo a la ventana haciéndola añicos tomo a las 4 chicas y salto por la ventana.

— Percival, activa modo red — Grito Naruto mientras el Knightframe sobrevolaba el en el cielo, Percival logro atraparlos y aterrizo a la orilla del lago mientras el hotel se desplomaba, de los escombros salió Zero y comenzó su discurso.

— Están bien chicas — Dijo Naruto entre quejidos de dolor pues todas habían aterrizado encima del, las chicas solo se sonrojaron mientras Naruto reía por la victoria, activando a Percival Naruto fue a donde se ubicaba Cornelia la cual lloro de felicidad al descubrir que su hermana estaba a salvo, Naruto decidió darles su espacio y se retiro un poco del lugar, dando su caminata pudo observar un claro en lo profundo del bosque y en él se encontraba una mujer con cabellera verde, los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron y se acerco a la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas, todo el momento le daba una sensación de Deja Vu.

— C.C. — Dijo Naruto en voz baja, la mujer se tenso y se dio la vuelta mostrando sus ojos llorosos mientras sostenía una foto de Naruto y Ella en una de esas tardes que compartieron juntos en su hogar.

— Te busque por tierra, aire y mar y justamente te encuentro en mi cumpleaños— Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a C.C la cual no perdió un momento y se abalanzo hacia el rubio dándole ese tan necesitado beso, ese beso que no se habían dado en casi ya 2 años, ambos se abrazaron como si el otro fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, ambos se recostaron en el tronco de un árbol nunca rompiendo el contacto físico.

— Naruto…Feliz cumpleaños — Susurro C.C mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Naruto.

— Sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de todos — Susurro Naruto a la vez que veía las estrellas.

**N/A: Eso es todo chicos espero que les haya gustado, ahora un concurso, el capitulo hizo un homenaje a otro anime que me encanta, el que me diga la línea y de donde la saque tendrá de premio la decisión de crear un OC o algún momento extra en este Fic fuera de la trama original u otra cosa que quieran, así que lean y comenten, Ja-Ne**


	4. Turno4: Conociendo mas a Naruto

Naruto de la Rebelión

Yo! Este es Aizakku dejándoles este capítulo nuevo, el fic será movido a la categoría de Naruto para mayor comodidad, sin más lean y comenten

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Code Geass

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Turno # 4: Conociendo a Naruto, la visión de un mundo pacifico**

Las puertas del laboratorio de Lloyd se abrieron dándole paso a un cansado Naruto, la noche había sido cansada tanto mental como físicamente, habiendo encontrado a C.C después de tanto tiempo le era grato pero sus planes tenían que seguir hasta que el Imperio de Britannia quedara reducido a lo que era antes de iniciar tan terrible guerra, por lo tanto C.C brindaría fuerza a Japón y a los recién nacidos Caballeros Negros mientras que Naruto daría su apoyo a Britannia de forma parcial, así entre los dos crearían un balance evitando la total aniquilación de ambas naciones, un plan sumamente brillante.

— Naruto, veo que Percival funciono muy bien, se nota que soy todo un genio — Dijo Lloyd mientras hacia un extraño baile, ciertamente lo que Lloyd tenia de genio también lo tenia de loco, Cécile solo meneo su cabeza en desaprobación por la falta de modestia del científico.

— Si, pero está lejos de ser perfecto aun hay unos cuantos detalles que necesitan afinarse pero si, es aceptable — Dijo Naruto, Lloyd saco la lengua y bajo su parpado en una mueca infantil, Cécile solo soltó una pequeña risita ante el comportamiento de ambos científicos.

— En fin creo que es hora de irme, dile a Suzaku que lo veré en clases — Dijo el chico rubio mientras salía del laboratorio, Lloyd solo siguió quejándose sobre rubios ingratos y esas cosas.

* * *

— _Naruto Uzumaki, caballero de la princesa Euphemia pudo rescatar a varios rehenes que se encontraban en el hotel tomado por el frente de liberación japonesa, no se reportaron bajas civiles gracias a la oportuna aparición del caballero Uzumaki y los ahora formados Caballeros Negros se esperan más noticias, ahora con nuestra última notica, Refrain es la nueva droga que los eleven están consumiendo, este producto sintético causa una enorme adicción al usuario debido a que le presenta imágenes de sus más profundos deseos la droga se vende ilegalmente en muchos puntos de…_ — La voz del televisor fue silenciado por Shinichirō Tamaki el autoproclamado mejor amigo de Zero.

— Maldita sea Kallen tu compañero es un maldito caballero, nuestra operación está en riesgo, necesitamos eliminarlo cuando este descuidado — Comenzó a gritar Tamaki, Kallen simplemente comenzó a frotarse las sienes tratando de eliminar el dolor producido por los gritos de Tamaki.

— No creo que sea lo más sensato — Dijo Zero el cual entre en el cuarto mientras leía unos informes, los miembros de la resistencia pusieron cara de confusión.

— Por favor Zero explícate — Dijo Ohgi el segundo al mando de la resistencia, Zero se aclaro la garganta mientras activaba una de las computadoras creando un holograma de Naruto y unos datos estadísticos.

— Aparentemente Naruto Uzumaki es un gran activista de los derechos de los eleven, a fundado campamentos donde lleva secretamente comida y víveres a los eleven más necesitados aparte de que funge como medico en varias zonas donde los servicios básicos escasean, el mismo a financiado programas para la restauración de los Guetos — Dijo Zero sorprendiendo a un gran número de personas, el mismo se sorprendió de la fuerza política que Naruto tenía.

— El es un personaje intocable, los japoneses lo aman e idolatran, Britania lo trata como realeza aunque técnicamente lo sea, en un personaje con poder monetario y poder político, sus opiniones han influenciado en decisiones importantes que ha tomado Britania, el mismo evito el exterminio total de los japoneses— Dijo Zero leyendo su informe de uno de sus espías, la gran mayoría se quedo silencioso ante tal información.

— Aparte nunca ha abusado de su poder y trata de mantener un punto neutral en todas las disputas internacionales, siempre invierte en países débiles para evitar que sucumban ante países más avanzados — Dijo C.C mientras devoraba un pedazo de pizza, Zero ahora estaba estupefacto ante lo que había dicho la bruja, con su puño golpeo la mesa que estaba frente a él.

— Quiero que lo recluten en este instante, ofrézcanle lo que sea — Dijo Zero pero C.C rio de forma burlona.

— ¿Que es lo gracioso? — Dijo Zero irritado, C.C solo suspiro.

— Como te dije antes, el no tomara partido, la única razón de porque es caballero es que Euphemia es pacifista también, ella le pidió eso como un favor personal — Le contesto C.C contando tolo lo que Naruto le había platicado durante su ausencia.

— Kallen quiero que te hagas amigo de el — Dijo Zero saliendo de la habitación, Kallen quiso negarse pero después de lo que Zero le conto sobre Naruto, no podría ser tan malo, con un suspiro Kallen se levanto y tomo el tranvía que la llevaría nuevamente a casa, a una casa donde tenía que ver a su madre verdadera fungir como sirvienta, su madre era una mujer japonesa la cual tuvo amorío con un aristócrata de Britania dándole a Kallen su estatus de nobleza, Kallen nunca tuvo mucho cariño a su madre por haberse rebajado tanto pero no le quedaba más remedio tenía que vivir en una eterna mentira.

* * *

Naruto intento nuevamente crear un jutsu de fuego pero el resultado fue el mismo, nada, desde su viaje interdimensional su habilidad para crear jutsu elemental se perdía cada vez mas y mas afortunadamente su capacidad de moldear y crear chakra estaba intacta por lo que podía crear el Rasengan, el Kage Bunshin y el Hirashin además de poder pararse sobre superficies poco convencionales.

—Demonios mis arsenal de jutsu es escaso pero bueno creo que este mundo no ocupa más destrucción — Dijo Naruto saliendo del bosque adyacente a la Academia Ashford, caminando sin ninguna prisa observo a muchos alumnos saludándolo efusivamente inclusive algunas chica le mandaban miradas coquetas al chico rubio el cual solo sacudió la cabeza mientras lanzaba unas risas silenciosas, unos minutos después llego a su destino, el edificio reservado al consejo estudiantil, con seguridad tomo la perilla y entro a la sala de reuniones, su sorpresa fue encontrarse de forma súbita hundido en los pechos de la presidenta estudiantil Milly Ashford.

— Naru-chan que bueno que vienes, estaba tratando de saber cómo recompensarte por habernos rescatado — Dijo Milly mientras apretaba a Naruto mas contra sus pechos, el rubio comenzó a mover los brazos de forma desenfrenada tratando de liberarse del agarre de Milly.

— No es nada Milly-chan después de todo un caballero tiene que salvar siempre a las princesas — Dijo Naruto mientras recobraba el aire, las chicas que fueron rescatadas por Naruto se sonrojaron inclusive Shirley, la cual comenzaba a ver a Naruto con otros ojos desde su rescate haciéndose a la idea que algo con Lelouch seria ya muy poco probable.

— Naruto-kun muchas gracias — Dijo Nina con voz baja desde el lugar donde estaba sentada tratando de que el libro de astrofísica ocultara su sonrojo, Naruto solo le sonrió mientras asentía levemente.

— Ya se, iremos a ver una película y después tendremos una cena romántica para dos a la luz de las velas — Decía Milly juntando las manos y mostrando en sus ojos una devoción sorprendente.

— Hehehe está bien Milly-chan te llevare a ver esa película que tanto hablas y a cenar también, ¿Qué te parece? — Dijo Naruto deteniendo los delirios amorosos de Milly en el acto, la chica volteo la cabeza rápidamente y se abalanzo contra Naruto restregando su mejilla con la de él, Rivalz pareció deprimirse ante la respuesta afirmativa de Milly yendo a un rincón a llorar de forma cómica.

—Naruto-kun no crees que es muy apresurado —Dijo Nina tratando de hacer que Naruto recapacitara sus acciones, Naruto meneo su cabeza en forma negativa.

—Creo que es lo más adecuado después de todo Milly-chan será mi prometida — Dijo Naruto haciendo que aquellos que estaban tomando té (dígase la mayoría) escupieran su bebida en la mesa.

— El abuelo de Milly me pidió que me casara con ella, su familia ocupa conexiones con la nobleza, eran pocos los candidatos aceptables así que acepte de muy buena gana es decir gustoso — Dijo Naruto mientras veía a las chicas algo decepcionadas con excepción de Milly que dio un pequeño grito de alegría mientras sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Naruto.

— Aunque claro Milly-chan tiene que entender que ella no será la única — Dijo Naruto y al ver la mirada de confusión del resto del grupo.

— Lo que Naruto-san trata de decir es que al ser nobleza puede tener más de una esposa, sobre todo si su familia termina con él, es una forma de hacer que el linaje siga con vida, es un método muy utilizado tanto en Britania como en Japón así que es aceptable para la gran mayoría de la gente — Dijo Suzaku limpiándose la gran mancha de té de su traje, las chicas sonrieron sabiendo que aun tenían oportunidad.

— Muy bien Suzaku no podía haber explicado mejor pero ¿Que te dije sobre las formalidades? — Dijo Naruto mientras rodeaba la cintura de Milly con su brazo la cual solo decidió aprovechar el momento.

— Bueno es hora de ir a clases — Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba fuera del edificio justo con el resto del consejo estudiantil, Kallen lo observaba siempre, tratando de buscar el momento oportuno para entablar una conversación cosa que se le dio terminada la escuela.

— ¿Naruto te gusta vivir aquí? —Pregunto Kallen a la vez que le seguía el paso pero mentalmente se reprimía por la pregunta tan tonta para romper el hielo, Naruto le sonrió y decidió contestarle.

— Si, aunque es triste ver a tantos japoneses desolados, me gustaría ver la ciudad como era antes — Contesto Naruto, su mirada demostraba una tristeza muy profunda, Kallen se quedo observando atentamente sus ojos en caso de que demostraran alguna pisca de mentira en ella.

— Kallen te gustaría acompañarme, tengo unas cosas que hacer, te entendería si no — Dijo Naruto después de haber salido de la escuela, la chica peli magenta tenía aun su apariencia enfermiza, apariencia que no engañaba a Naruto pero decidió seguir la corriente a fin de ganarse su confianza, la chica asintió débilmente pero sus ojos mantenían una mirada energética lista para conocer más cosas del chico rubio.

—Bien sígueme —Dijo el pelirrubio habiendo caminado ya hacia el estacionamiento cerca de la escuela, buscando en su motocicleta saco un casco extra para Kallen, la chica lo tomo y subió al vehículo junto con Naruto, el rubio encendió el motor y acelero rápidamente haciendo que el aire frio de octubre le diera en la cara pero no de forma molesta, era tranquilizante en cierta forma, dando algunas curvas y vueltas en calles llego a su destino para la sorpresa de Kallen, era la Zona Cero la más devastada durante la guerra de posesión de Japón, fue una zona donde los primeros Knightframes cayeron y devastaron tanto edificios como vidas humanas, Kallen esperaba ver un lugar desierto pero no lo era trato de frotarse los ojos e inclusive se pellizco el reverso de su palma pero aun así no podía creer lo que veía, la Zona Cero estaba remodelada en su totalidad, no estaba al nivel tecnológico de Britania pero era una zona por demás habitable, no hacía falta nada pues tenía con la mayoría de los servicios.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — Dijo Kallen admirando el trabajo de remodelación, los niños de la Zona Cero salieron presurosos a saludar al chico rubio.

— ¡Nii-san volviste! — Exclamaron chicos y chicas por igual, el rubio sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de algunos de ellos desordenando sus cabellos, los adultos también salieron de sus casas y pequeños negocios.

— Naruto-san que bueno verlo por aquí supongo que viene a dar una revisión rutinaria ¿No? — Dijo uno de los ancianos, al parecer el líder de la comunidad pues en cuanto hablo todos silenciaron.

— Si, vine para saber cómo estaban las cosas por aquí — Dijo Naruto ojeando de vez en cuando algún edificio, el anciano vio a la chica bajar de la motocicleta de Naruto.

— Naruto-san ¿la señorita es su novia? — Le cuestiono el anciano mientras reía, Naruto se rasco la nuca y Kallen se sonrojo por el comentario, Naruto viendo de reojo sonrió por la reacción de Kallen.

— Es una amiga de la academia, su nombre es Kallen Stadtfell y quise traerla para que viera su progreso — Dijo Naruto, el anciano asintió aceptando la respuesta, ofreciéndole la mano en saludo a Kallen se presento como Rishi, la chica observo asombrada los progresos de los japoneses.

— Naruto-san tenemos un problema en el restaurant de Pietro — Dijo Rishi, Naruto asintió reconociendo el nombre del hombre, el rubio le ayudo a reabrir su restaurante Italiano después de todo, con paso rápido Naruto entro al restaurante pero fue sorprendido cuando un grupo de gente lo sorprendió gritando al unisonó.

— Feliz cumpleaños— Naruto se rasco la nuca avergonzado por haber sido capturado tan fácilmente, volteando su mirada vio un pastel y comida italiana, una de las favoritas de Naruto por su semejanza al ramen.

— Naruto ¿Es tu cumpleaños? — Dijo Kallen genuinamente sorprendida por ese hecho, Naruto asintió y se adentro al edificio con la chica pisándole los talones.

— Lo es pero no le había dicho a nadie, bueno solo a Milly se lo dije en clase, quedamos en que lo festejaríamos ella y yo el 11 de octubre, lo hubiera dicho antes pero había mucha tensión debido al secuestro en el hotel — Dijo Naruto ofreciéndole asiento a Kallen y sentándose a su lado, la chica le sonrió de forma dulce, tomando unos cuantos bocadillos el rubio platico animadamente con la chica, ambos hablando sobre sus gustos y comiendo mientras contaban una que otra historia graciosa.

— No sabía que eras un bromista — Dijo Kallen mientras soltaba unas cuantas risas, Naruto rio también recordando sus viejas aventuras en su mundo, claro que Kallen creía que las historias que le contaba eran de su infancia en Alemania, la fiesta termino al acabarse el pastel, Naruto se despidió de la gente agradeciendo la fiesta y el regalo que le dieron, un collar con un adorno parecido a un remolino, Kallen se subió en la motocicleta y Naruto condujo por unos cuantas minutos deteniéndose en una cafetería cerca de los muelles.

— Naruto, ¿por qué te importa tanto los japoneses? — Dijo Kallen mientras sostenía su café, el rubio solo suspiro dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, sintiendo el efecto de la cafeína en su sistema decidió contestarle.

— Nunca me gusto la guerra, de pequeño siempre la odie pero por alguna razón se convirtió en parte de mi vida, siempre trate de correr pero me atrapo, decidí que trataría de hacer un cambio, algo más grande y mejor — Dijo Naruto caminando a los muelles, Kallen lo siguió de cerca no muy convencida por la respuesta.

— Si odias tanto la guerra ¿Por qué estas con Britania? — Dijo Kallen sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, el chico se sentó en el muelle observando el atardecer, el canto de las gaviotas y el olor a mar regocijaban sus sentidos.

— Kallen, en esta vida nada es bueno o malo, todo es de un sutil tono gris, una acción para uno puede ser buena pero para otro es mala, no estoy justificando las acciones de Britania pero tampoco las de Japón, solo sé que siempre estaré para las personas necesitadas — Dijo Naruto mirando nuevamente el cielo color naranja que se tornaba cada vez más oscuro dando indicios de que las estrellas ya estaban por salir.

— Vamos Kallen te llevare a casa — Dijo Naruto pero un ruido los distrajo, era el sonido de Knightframes en movimiento, fue cuando Kallen se acordó que esa noche los Caballeros Negros irían a destruir un lote de la nueva droga Refrain para ganar subordinados y más fama, sin esperar a nada Kallen corrió hacia el origen del ruido seguida de Naruto que gritaba su nombre, Kallen llego y efectivamente los Caballeros Negros estaban destruyendo el almacén con drogas, en el almacén también se encontraban algunos usuarios de la droga gritando cosas sobre lo poderoso que era Japón y demás alucinaciones.

— ¡No puede ser! — Dijo Kallen al ver a su madre biológica en todo el caos, balas surcaban el aire pero milagrosamente ninguna le daba a las personas.

— Tonta sal de ahí — Grito Kallen tratando de llamar su atención, al ver el poco éxito decidió correr para sacarla de ahí, cuando llego a los brazos de su madre trato de llevarla fuera del almacén pero una viga estaba por caer encima de ellas, cubriendo a su madre para reducir el daño Kallen se preparo para recibir el golpe pero este nunca llego.

— Kallen ¿Estás bien? — Dijo Naruto, Kallen abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto las había sacado de la trayectoria de la viga, Naruto miro preocupado a la persona que Kallen tenía entre sus brazos.

— Es mi madre biológica, yo odio lo que ha hecho y ahora más por lo bajo que ha caído al tomar el Refrain — Naruto miro intensamente a Kallen y frunció el ceño.

— Kallen no puedes hablar de la mujer que te dio la vida así, recuerda lo que te dije, nada es blanco o negro — Dijo Naruto con tono enojado por el poco respeto con el que hablaba Kallen, la chica estaba por contestarle cuando su madre hablo, dijo tantas cosas que le abrieron los ojos, el cómo se había sacrificado para estar cerca de ella y que tuviera una vida digna, Kallen se quedo sin habla y solo pudo observar como su madre caía desmayada en sus brazos.

— La policía no tardara en llegar, hablare a alguien para que la lleve a la Zona Cero, ahí estará a salvo y se le tratara su adicción — Le dijo Naruto, la chica solo quedo en silencio y asintió lentamente, Naruto decidió hablarle a Pietro en privado para dejarle unos minutos a solas a Kallen.

— Pietro vendrá en unos minutos por ahora llevemos a tu madre a un lugar seguro para que no sea arrestada — Kallen suspiro pero sonrió al saber que su madre estaría entre amigos, moviéndose unos almacenes atrás Kallen se sentó y Naruto al lado de ella en un silencio sepulcral de vez en cuando roto por la madre de Kallen que dormía pacíficamente.

— Gracias Naruto-kun nunca espere que alguien me ayudara tanto como tu — Dijo Kallen viendo las estrellas en el cielo, Naruto solo puso una mano en el hombro de Kallen dándole una sonrisa cálida, Kallen lo vio directamente a los ojos y le sonrió igual, sus caras se acercaban cada vez más, unos centímetros a penas los separaban, esos centímetros se volvieron milímetros pero una luz los despabilo de lo que acabaría como un beso.

—Naruto-san ya estoy aquí —Dijo Pietro, Naruto se paro rápidamente y ayudo a la madre de Kallen a subir al vehículo, Pietro se despidió y echo a andar el automóvil, Kallen miro al auto hasta que se perdió en la noche, Naruto poso una mano en el hombro de la chica para despertarla de sus pensamientos.

— Vamos Kallen-chan te llevare a casa y no te preocupes, ella estará bien te lo prometo — Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba sus manos y las apretaba ligeramente.

— Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas — Termino Naruto, Kallen sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo le decía que podía confiar en Naruto con su vida.

Con una nueva meta en su mente Kallen decidió cambiar el mundo para que su madre no tuviera que sufrir más por su causa, cambiaria el mundo en uno más comprensible y sin odio, un mundo parecido al que quería Naruto, no solo lo haría por su madre o en memoria de su difunto hermano o por ella, ahora sabia que tenia a alguien más por quien pelear, un motivo más.

* * *

**N/A: Pues espero que les haya gustado , el capitulo es mas sobre las relaciones de Naruto y una visión que él tiene del mundo ideal, también explique las razones de su carencia de jutsus, este capítulo era más un puente para desarrollar la trama del siguiente capítulo, sin más lean y comenten y digan si fue correcto mover este fic a la categoria de Naruto, felices fiestas.**

**Turno 5: La Batalla de Narita**


	5. Turno5: La batalla en Narita

Naruto de la Rebelión

Yo! Este es Aizakku, les traigo un nuevo episodio, dentro de el tenemos guiños a juegos y otras series, espero que les guste, a mi me agrado el resultado espero que a ustedes también, sin más yo les comando leer y dejar un review.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Code Geass

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**N/A: El texto en [Corchea] es música que acompaña la escena.**

**N/A II: El termino para los mecha es variado, yo uso Knightframe aunque también puede ser Knightmare, ambos términos son iguales.**

**Turno # 5: La Batalla de Narita**

Naruto se encontraba descansando en uno de los arboles de la Academia Ashford, la sombra que daba el árbol le daba un escondite perfecto a los ojos curiosos, con un movimiento de muñeca el dispositivo de proyección que poseía se activo con un ligero zumbido, ese dispositivo era una invención mas de Naruto denominada C.O.R.T.A.N.A (Centro de Operaciones Remota para Transmisión de Archivos y Navegación Avanzada) básicamente le permitía conectarse a cualquier red y ver su información haciendo que técnicamente toda la información estuviera a su alcance.

— Cortana accede a los datos más recientes de la computadora central de los cuarteles militares de Britannia — Cortana proyecto varios archivos, Naruto selecciono uno de ellos y comenzó a leerlo, la información era demasiado valiosa como para ser ignorada, El Frente de Liberación Japonés estaba en Narita y Britannia estaba listo para lanzar un ataque.

— ¡Naru-chan! — Naruto bajo la cabeza tratando de localizar de donde provenía la voz, Milly se encontraba en la base del árbol cruzada de brazos y haciendo un puchero, Naruto solo sonrió mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si Milly tenía un radar para localizarlo debido a que siempre sabia donde buscarlo, con un salto aterrizo frente a Milly.

— Sabes que la junta del Consejo Estudiantil comienza en 20 minutos, ¿Por qué no estás ahí?, no voy a permitir que mi prometido se vuelva un holgazán como Lelouch — Dijo Milly tomando la mano de Naruto y llevándolo a rastras al edificio estudiantil.

— ¿Junta?, lo único que hacemos es tomar el té, comer y planear las fiestas y eventos de la escuela — Dijo Naruto tratando de mantener el equilibrio ante los tirones de Milly, la chica lo miro fieramente pero sin odio y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

— Esta bien lo siento — Dijo Naruto riendo levemente, Milly asintió con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del salón de reuniones donde ya se encontraban casi todos a excepción de Lelouch y Kallen.

— Perdón el retraso, tenía cosas que hacer — Dijo Lelouch mientras entraba por la puerta y se sentaba a un lado de Naruto saludándolo en el proceso, Kallen llego minutos después repitiendo las acciones de Lelouch, la reunión paso sin ningún contratiempo, el timbre de la escuela toco indicando que los alumnos debían retirarse a sus hogares.

— Necesito irme los veré después — Dijo Naruto saliendo del salón con algo de prisa, todos encogieron de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Ya en su moto Naruto se dirigió a su casa, Cortana había encontrado algo de información extra sobre Narita, aparte de ser un territorio aislado y montañoso tenía un gran asentamiento humano que fácilmente podía ser destruido.

— Esta por pasar una tragedia, El Frente de Liberación Japonés y Britannia en un solo lugar solo generara un conflicto mayor sumándole el hecho de que Lelouch y su Orden de los Caballeros Negros están planeando algo — Dijo Naruto pensando en voz alta, al llegar a su apartamento introdujo a Cortana en un proyector más grande que le daba una perspectiva más amplia, poniéndose unas gafas oscuras y un guante Naruto comenzó la interfaz del programa ARI una extensión de Cortana. **(N/A: ARI o Added Reality Interface por sus siglas en ingles proviene del juego Heavy Rain y ayuda a almacenar información y manejarla de forma virtual para más información busque en youtube para ver su funcionamiento)**

La Orden de los Caballeros Negros se encontraban admirando sus recién adquiridos Knightframes Akatsuki, uno sobresalía del resto, su estructura era parecido a Lancelot pero tenía acabados rojos carmesí.

— Este es tu Knightframe Kallen su nombre es Guren Mk- II, a diferencia de los demás Knightframe este tiene un dispositivo de ondas de radiación capaces de dañar el sistema interno de Lancelot y Percival por que destruye los componentes electrónicos de los Knightframe — Dijo Zero mientras esculcaba uno de sus bolsillos, con un movimiento de brazo le lanzo a Kallen la llave que daba acceso al Guren.

— Pero Zero, ¿Por qué yo? — Dijo Kallen aun confusa por el súbito obsequio de Zero.

— Tu habilidad en los Knightframe es mejor que la mía y claramente yo no soy un combatiente — Dijo Zero internándose en la penumbra dejando a Kallen a solas con su nuevo Knightframe.

* * *

Cécile y Lloyd se encontraba trabajando nuevamente en Lancelot, ajustando su escudo y campo de reflexión, Naruto entro despacio al laboratorio y fue directamente a la cocina para asaltar el refrigerador como usualmente lo hacía cuando visitaba a Lloyd.

— ¡Hey!, no te comas nada — Grito Lloyd mientras movía frenéticamente los brazos de un lado a otro, Cécile agito la cabeza en desaprobación a la actitud de Lloyd.

— Lloyd deja a Naruto-kun, el necesita comer, pero también Naruto-kun tiene que entender que comer tanto dulce no le hace bien — Dijo Cécile a la vez que arrebataba el pedazo de pastel que Naruto había tomado y lo tiraba a la basura.

— ¡No! Mi precioso — Grito Naruto poniéndose en posición petal pero luego recobro un poco la cordura y dignidad.

— Me disculpo por eso — Dijo Naruto frotándose la nuca en signo de vergüenza, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió nuevamente dándole acceso a Suzaku.

— Ahh si es mi Britanniano Honorario favorito llegas justo a tiempo, la gobernadora Cornelia ha convocado un ataque a Narita dentro de unas cuantas horas, nosotros seremos obviamente el refuerzo, así que tenemos que tener preparados a Lancelot y Percival — Dijo Lloyd frotándose las manos de forma malévola pero su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa algo infantil y traviesa.

— Pendragon — Dijo Naruto tomando una manzana de la cocina y dándole un mordisco, Lloyd lo miro extrañado.

— ¿Disculpa? — Dijo Lloyd confundido y algo que le irritaba de sobremanera a Lloyd era no saber sobre algo, era parte de su personalidad curiosa.

— Le cambie el nombre a mi Knightframe, su nombre es ahora Pendragon — Dijo Naruto dándole otro mordisco a su manzana, Cécile y Suzaku asintieron pero Lloyd tenía esa mueca juguetona en su cara.

— Bien, ahora que dejamos claro eso es hora de marcharnos en el camino modificaremos los comandos de Pendragon — Naruto asintió ante la idea de Lloyd, tomando una silla se puso a trabajar con Cécile la cual no dejaba de sonrojarse ante la proximidad del chico rubio.

— Naruto responde — La pantalla se ilumino mostrando a Cornelia en el otro lado de la línea, su Knightframe listo para la batalla.

— Este es Naruto, ¿Qué pasa Cornelia? — Dijo el joven rubio posicionándose frente a la pantalla para que Cornelia lo pudiera ver mejor.

— Ustedes no intervendrán directamente en este conflicto, solo estarán observando y serán el grupo de apoyo — Dijo Cornelia mandándole una mirada a Lloyd debido a que este tenía la fama de no seguir muy bien las ordenes que se le daban.

— Cornelia… — Dijo Naruto en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que Cornelia lo escuchara.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? — Le contesto Cornelia de inmediato.

— No hagas nada estúpido — Dijo Naruto sonriéndole, la usual mirada de dureza que usaba Cornelia se suavizo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¿Dime cuantas veces he hecho algo estúpido? — Le contesto Cornelia con su sonrisa aun en el rostro.

— Te diría pero los dedos no me alcanzan para contarlas todas — Le contesto Naruto cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, Cornelia se sonrojo de vergüenza a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

— Esta bien ya entendí, no hare nada estúpido pero ten en cuenta que tendrás una reprimenda por contestarme de esa forma — Dijo Cornelia, su sonrisa sincera fue remplazada por una traviesa y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo la pantalla se apago indicando el fin del mensaje.

— Suzaku ponte en posición, necesitamos tener todo listo en caso de que Cornelia nos llame — Dijo Naruto activando la capsula del ahora renombrado Knightframe Pendragon y saltando dentro de ella, un mapa se activo mostrando la posición de los demás soldados incluida la de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y el Frente de Liberación Japonés.

— ¿Por qué Zero se acorralaría en un lugar donde fácilmente puede ser flanqueado y rodeado? — Se pregunto Naruto en voz alta.

— Ignoren todo suceso extraño, Zero se los ordena — Los vigilantes de la base del Frente de Liberación Japonés quedaron un minuto en transe pero luego continuaron con su partida de Go, los caballeros de Zero prosiguieron su marcha montaña arriba.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Pregunto Zero a una C.C embelesada con la nieve que caía a su alrededor, la brisa fresca movía su cabello al compas del viento, la vista tan hermosa le recordaba la vida tan pacifica que tuvo con Naruto años atrás.

— Tengo que ver que salgas de aquí vivo, si tu mueres no podrás pagarme por el poder que te di — Dijo C.C, su vista no dejaba de ver el paisaje, en momentos así deseaba que Naruto estuviera a su lado admirando lo mismo que ella, Zero estaba mirando el paisaje tratando de relajar un poco sus nervios.

— Es curioso cómo te preocupas por mí, mas sin embargo no conozco nada de ti, ni siquiera tu verdadero nombre — Dijo Zero mientras observaba a sus subordinados avanzar montaña arriba con armamento y equipo pesado.

— La nieve… ¿Sabes por qué la nieve es blanca? — La pregunta súbita de C.C descoloco a Zero por un momento.

— La nieve es blanca porque olvido de qué color era, pero aun así puede tomar el color que desee, la nieve es hermosa, eso me lo dijo una persona muy importante para mí, me dijo que yo era como la nieve, pura y hermosa, así como la nieve yo olvide quien era por algún tiempo, me perdía en las miserias del pasado hasta que el me enseño a vivir el presente y disfrutar el futuro, solo él sabe mi nombre, le tomo un día para que se lo dijera, el día que te diga mi nombre será el día que sienta que eres digno de mi confianza — C.C nunca despego los ojos del paisaje, por un momento el viento que soplaba fue el único sonido que se podía escuchar, Zero estaba demasiado callado pensando las palabras que le había dicho C.C, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla nunca la había visto hablar tanto, al parecer esa persona que había mencionado ser tan especial le había ayudado, pero conforme se repetía las palabras de C.C mas dudas se formulaban en su cabeza, ¿Quién era esa persona?, ¿Qué tanto sabia de C.C?, ¿Dónde estaba?, la cabeza de Zero daba muchas vueltas en un laberinto de acertijos y misterios, C.C cada vez lo sorprendía mas con su misterioso pasado, Zero estaba por seguir con la conversación pero su comunicador sonó.

— Zero estamos en posición — Dijo Ogi al otro lado de la línea, Zero tomo su comunicador listo para dar la orden.

— Comiencen con el taladrado en unos minutos estaré ahí — Zero avanzo por el camino que su tropa había formado, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

—El radar muestra algo — Dijo Kallen a bordo de su Guren, los demás también estaban al tanto del radar, múltiples objetivos aparecieron en ellos rodeando toda la montaña dejándolos sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

— Demonios nos rodearon es todo tu culpa, tu nos metiste en esta trampa — Dijo Tamaki apuntándole con su arma de fuego a Zero pero a la vez algo nervioso por el hecho de que no tenían escapatoria.

— Dispara, hazlo pero ten en cuenta que morirán si no les ayudo — Dijo Zero con voz firme y llena de confianza, los demás bajaron sus cabezas en sumisión sabiendo la verdad, sin Zero ellos estarían perdidos.

— Kallen activa la onda de radiación en los taladros — Kallen asintió ante la orden de Zero y activo el brazo de Guren el cual lanzo una poderosa onda de radiación a las entrañas de la montaña.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado dentro de Pendragon, sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus ojos cerrados al parecer meditando algo, de forma abrupta el chico rubio abrió los ojos.

—Lloyd dame una foto topográfica del terreno — Ordeno Naruto al científico que estaba sentado de forma perezosa viendo la pantalla del computador.

— ¿Ehh Porque quieres una foto topo…? — Estaba diciendo Lloyd pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

—Solo dame la maldita foto Lloyd — Le grito Naruto saltando desde Pendragon aterrizando fácilmente y dirigiéndose a la pantalla, Lloyd puso la imagen después de bufar molesto.

— ¿Qué buscas Naruto-kun? — Dijo Cécile algo extrañada por la orden de Naruto, el chico se acerco a la foto y señalo un área bastante grande debajo de la montaña.

— Esto es agua, calentándola hasta el punto de ebullición…— Dijo Naruto volteando a ver a los demás tratando de ver si tenían idea de lo que hablaba.

— Provocara un deslave por el vapor generado— Dijo Cécile sonando aterrada por la idea, la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente, todos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

— Demonios, activación por voz, Pendragon arranque inicial, Suzaku tu quédate aquí tu escudo no es tan fuerte para detener el impacto — Grito Naruto mientras saltaba dentro de la consola de mando, Pendragon se activo dando un rugido metálico.

— El deslave llegara a la ciudad en 3 minutos Naruto, tienes hasta entonces para detenerlo — Grito Lloyd desde su asiento.

**[Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack: Lightning Speed]**

— Pendragon máxima velocidad — Dijo Naruto apretando los dientes y jalando la palanca del acelerador de Pendragon, las puertas del laboratorio móvil se abrieron y el Knightframe surco por el terreno accidentado a gran velocidad, los propulsores dejaban una estela de humo, la avalancha estaba a mitad del camino y ya había absorbido gran parte del ejercito de Britannia y la del Frente de Liberación Japonés, Naruto cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar su chakra en el Knightframe para darle más potencia, con una ráfaga de energía Pendragon acelero.

— Limitante de seguridad desactivado, Pendragon concentra el 80% del poder en los escudos — La pantalla de la consola de mando brillo en verde, Naruto se posiciono frente a la falda de la montaña, el deslave estaba más cerca y a una velocidad muy alta.

— Demonios, Pendragon dirige el 100% del poder a los escudos el deslave es más grande de lo esperado — La pantalla parpadeo en rojo.

— Advertencia posible sobrecarga energética — Dijo una voz mecanizada, Naruto opto por ignorar la advertencia y redirigió toda la energía de forma manual la única forma era tratar de detener el flujo un poco antes de que impactara, dando un salto cayo de forma pesada logrando hacer una fisura, a unos metros se encontraban unos cuantos Knightframes dañados, rápidamente los arrojo a la fisura y les disparo munición especial que sobrecargaba los sistemas y los hacía explotar lo que provoco que el terreno se desnivelara lo suficiente.

— Naruto 10 segundos para la colisión — Dijo Cécile preocupada, Naruto acciono los soportes de Pendragon que se clavaron al suelo para fijarlo y que el culetazo que se formara al soltar el escudo no lo lanzara volando.

— Pendragon suelta el escudo a máximo nivel — El Knightframe rujio con fuerza y una onda expansiva partió el deslave justo por la mitad como si fuera un taladro, el desnivel ayudo a que el escudo alcanzara a cubrir por lo alto la avalancha de tierra y lodo logrando que el desastre provocado por los Caballeros Negros pasara sin tocar la ciudad, de uno de los compartimentos de Pendragon Naruto saco una granada de calor que ayudo a que la tierra se endureciera y no siguiera fluyendo.

**[Fin de la canción]**

— Lloyd la avalancha fue detenida, los civiles sobrevivieron — Dijo Naruto algo fatigado, Suzaku y Cécile suspiraron aliviados, una pantalla de video se abrió mostrando a Euphemia y Lloyd teniendo una videoconferencia, Naruto se sorprendió por la presencia de la princesa aunque lo sospechaba, generalmente Euphemia no podía separarse de su hermana.

— Naruto-kun acabo de permitir a Suzaku-kun entrar a combate, mi hermana esta en problemas y nadie puede darle apoyo, por favor ve — Dijo Euphemia suplicante a su caballero, Naruto asintió tratando de avanzar pero Pendragon estaba corto de energía para volar aun así su energía de respaldo bastaba para unos 30 minutos más de acción.

* * *

**[Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack: Keisei Gyakuten]**

Suzaku se encontraba en camino para ayudar a Cornelia pero el Guren de Kallen le tapo el camino impidiéndole socorrer a la princesa Cornelia, Villeta Nu una de las más fieles subordinadas de Cornelia y una piloto de elite se encontraba a unos metros tratando de repeler el ataque del Frente de Liberación Japonés, uno de ellos estaba por atacarla por detrás pero este se detuvo súbitamente y exploto lanzando la cabina del piloto lejos pero intacta.

— Es el Caballero Naruto — Dijo uno de los soldados japoneses con miedo, su habilidad con su Knightframe y su intervención en el secuestro del hotel hace unas semanas le habían generado una gran reputación entre la fila de los peleadores japoneses.

— Suzaku solo tengo 20 minutos de energía tratare de sacar a los sobrevivientes de aquí — Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia Villeta, la mujer de pelo plateado se puso nerviosa, Cornelia hablaba muy bien de Naruto, usualmente de su fuerza e inteligencia en combate y aunque ella era una piloto de elite no podía dejar de pensar lo afortunada que era al pelear junto a un caballero, la elite de la elite.

— Villeta necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Cornelia — Dijo Naruto activando su katana, Villeta acepto sin dudarlo, Naruto detuvo un golpe del enemigo y lo partió a la mitad con un par de disparos despacho a los últimos dos soldados que estaban en pie, por la parte de atrás salieron 4 Knightframe.

— Ahí está Cornelia — Uno de los 4 Knightframe era dirigido por Toudo Kyoshiro el líder de la facción de las 4 espadas sagradas, sus Knightframe eran rápidos pero no lo suficiente pues Naruto detuvo su avance.

— Es Naruto, Caballero de la princesa Euphemia, rodéenlo — Ordeno Toudo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla, su katana lista para un duelo, los 3 Knightframes rodearon a Naruto el cual le ordeno a Villeta retroceder, la mujer obedeció y midió su distancia.

— Bien hagamos esto rápido solo tengo 15 minutos máximo y me gusta ir al grano — Grito Naruto chocando su katana con la de Toudo, ambos Knightframe se movían a gran velocidad pero Naruto era más rápido aun ante su falta de energía, con su puño logro golpear a Toudo haciéndolo retroceder, ambos contrincantes se observaron y arremetieron el uno contra el otro formando chispas cuando sus katanas chocaron.

—Eres muy bueno Naruto-san — Dijo Toudo moviéndose a velocidad increíble contra Naruto, el chico rubio salto en el aire dando una voltereta y golpeo la espalda de Toudo con su katana, el Knightframe de Toudo quedo paralizado y sin energía, los 3 compañeros de Toudo acudieron al rescate de su líder.

—Espero volver a pelear contigo Naruto-san — Dijo Toudo desde su comunicador.

—Igual yo, espero con ansias otro duelo — Le contesto Naruto animadamente, Villeta no podía decir nada, fue un duelo rápido pero la velocidad con la que combatían y se contraatacaban era impresionante, las 4 espadas legendarias huyeron rápidamente hacia el bosque cercano.

— Kallen, Zero ordeno una retirada es hora de irnos — Kallen acepto a regañadientes, tenían la victoria asegurada pero la aparición de Lancelot volteo el marcador, no podría decir que Naruto tuvo algo que ver en su derrota, el nunca intervino directa o indirectamente en la pelea, de un salto Kallen aterrizo cerca de los Caballeros Negros sobrevivientes, observando el brazo de Guren pudo ver que este estaba dañado.

— ¿Dónde está Zero? — Pregunto Kallen mientras buscaba con la vista a Zero, Ogi negó con la cabeza indicándole que Zero no estaba con ellos.

— Lo más sensato es alejarnos y esperar que nos llame — Dijo Ogi subiéndose de nuevo a su Knightframe, todos le siguieron menos Kallen que se quedo pensativa hasta que Ogi la llamo. Por otro lado Naruto estaba agitado fuera de Pendragon el cual ya no tenía energía, el resto del Frente de Liberación Japonés habían sido capturados, Zero los había usado como cebo para huir.

**[Fin de la canción] **

— Suzaku, ve por Zero, quiero que lo captures — Dijo Cornelia saliendo de su Knightframe sin energía, Suzaku acelero tratando de alcanzar a Zero, fácilmente lo alcanzo y acorralo cortándole cualquier posibilidad de huir.

— Zero detente, ya no hay escapatoria — Dijo Suzaku apuntándole a Zero con el arma de Lancelot, Lelouch estaba muy nervioso ya que en ningún momento planeo la entrada de Lancelot en combate y eso había costado caro, cuando todo estaba perdido para Zero C.C decidió aparecer y proteger a Zero.

— Detente no te acerques a él — Dijo C.C poniendo sus brazos en pose protectora frente a Zero, lentamente se acerco a Lancelot y puso sus manos en el aun ante las advertencias de Suzaku, Zero observo fascinado como Lancelot le dejo de apuntar.

— Huye es tu oportunidad — Dijo C.C mientras mantenía sus manos en Lancelot, Zero no la escucho y se acerco mas a ella y Lancelot.

— No, ya no te quiero deber más favores— Le murmuro Zero con voz firme pero al tocarle el hombro a C.C esta se altero.

— Idiota huye — Dijo C.C, Zero estaba por responderle pero por su cabeza pasaron cientos de imágenes aterradoras e inquietantes, algunas de ellas eran confusas pero todas estaban relacionadas con C.C, Lelouch se dio cuenta que estaba observando partes del pasado de C.C más concretamente las partes más importantes o que guardaban un significado especial, en muchas aparecía un chico rubio que Lelouch no pudo reconocer, de forma abrupta las imágenes dejaron de fluir por su cabeza y Lelouch cayó pesadamente al suelo, Lancelot comenzó a disparar de forma errática, C.C uso su cuerpo para proteger el cuerpo de Lelouch, una roca se clavo en su pecho producto del impacto y cayo inconsciente.

* * *

C.C abrió los ojos y voltea a su costado tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, todo era oscuro pero se podía escuchar el incesante sonido de gotas de agua cayendo.

— Al fin despiertas — C.C busco el origen de la voz, Lelouch estaba parado mirando su celular.

— Ya llame a Kallen para que nos recoja estará en 10 minutos — C.C asintió, su pecho aun ardía en la zona donde la roca había estado.

— Escúchame solo diré una vez esto, pero solo una vez — C.C miro extrañada a Lelouch, el chico le dio la espalda y se quedo callado, las pequeñas gotas de agua se podían escuchar en el fondo.

— Gracias — Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Lelouch, C.C sonrió levemente y le hizo un gesto a Lelouch para que se acercara, lentamente el chico se acerco a C.C.

—Mi nombre es… — Le susurro C.C a Lelouch, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y le sonrió, dándole a C.C la espalda el chico se puso la máscara justa a tiempo pues Kallen ya había arribado.

— ¿Quien es ella? — Dijo Kallen apuntándole con su arma, Zero le hizo una seña para que bajara el arma.

— Una aliada, por cierto, esa persona tenía razón sobre la nieve, se nota que es una persona muy sabia — Dijo Zero avanzando fuera de la cueva seguido de Kallen, C.C sonrió nuevamente, aun sin que Naruto estuviera presente aun tenia la habilidad de cambiar a las personas.

* * *

La pelea de Narita había terminado, varias bajas en ambos bandos pero afortunadamente sin pérdidas civiles. Naruto se encontraba sentado frente a Pendragon observando los equipos de limpieza hacer su trabajo mientras comía un emparedado, usar tanto chakra lo había dejado agotado y hambriento de reojo pudo ver a Cornelia y Euphemia avanzar hacia él.

— Naruto-kun — Dijo Euphemia corriendo hacia el dándole un abrazo afectuoso, Cornelia se encontraba detrás de su hermana con el ceño fruncido, el chico rubio estaba por preguntarle qué pasaba pero solo sintió una punzada de dolor en el lugar donde Cornelia lo había abofeteado, Naruto quedo choqueado al igual que Euphemia ya que su hermana nunca le había pegado nunca a un aliado.

—Eres un estúpido Naruto, correr de esa forma para salvar a esa gente sin ningún plan, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? — Dijo Cornelia gritándole a Naruto en la cara el cual bajo la mirada.

— Lo siento Cornelia pero no podía quedarme viendo como inocentes podían morir, tenía que intentar algo — Le contesto Naruto mirándola directamente a los ojos, Euphemia asintió entendiendo que el deber con el prójimo era más fuerte que la lógica, Cornelia lo miro nuevamente pero sus ojos ya no demostraban furia.

— Lo siento, es que no se qué haría si no hubieras detenido la avalancha, la simple imagen de verte muerto, no creo poder soportarlo — Dijo Cornelia mirando el lugar donde la avalancha había terminado tratando de que las imágenes de Naruto enterrado vivo no fluyeran por su cabeza.

— ¡Hey!, no te preocupes yo las protegeré siempre, a ti y Euphy — Dijo Naruto avanzando hacia ellas pero un dolor agudo hizo que cayera al suelo, la sangre se notaba en su traje negro y naranja.

— Médicos tengo un herido aquí — Grito Cornelia mientras limpiaba la sangre de Naruto para detectar el origen de la herida, los médicos llegaron y rápidamente cortaron el traje de Naruto, todos los presentes dieron un grito ahogado ante las heridas de Naruto.

— Dios mío, ambos brazos están dislocados y los músculos del tórax están rasgados, usualmente estas heridas se forman al cargar algo extremadamente pesado — Dijo el médico a las princesas, Lloyd, Cécile y Suzaku estaban llegando a la escena.

— Que le paso a Naruto — Dijo Suzaku acercándose al cuerpo malherido de Naruto, la cara de Cécile era de angustia mientras que Lloyd frunció el ceño.

— Es el efecto contraproducente del escudo cuando recibe un gran daño, sus brazos se dislocaron — Dijo Lloyd analizando a su compañero rubio.

— Maldita sea porque no dijiste nada Naruto — Le dijo Cornelia a Naruto con preocupación pero también con enojo.

—Justamente para evitar que te pusieras así, en unos días estaré como nuevo, solo necesito dormir y comer — Dijo Naruto aun recostado en la camilla donde lo acomodaron los médicos.

— El caballero Naruto tiene razón, sus músculos desgarrados están sanando pero los huesos dislocados tomaran un poco más de tiempo, por suerte solo necesitan ser reacomodados, calculamos que en 2 semanas estará listo para realizar tareas pesadas y en 5 días tareas más ligeras — Dijo el médico, todas las mujeres respiraron aliviadas, Suzaku sonrió al saber que su amigo estaría bien pero Lloyd tenía cara pensativa.

—Tendremos que rearmar a Pendragon, una vez que estés listo comenzaremos — Dijo Lloyd golpeando de forma juguetona uno de los brazos de Naruto haciendo que diera un quejido de dolor, Cécile tomo una muleta cercana y la uso de mazo contra la cabeza de Lloyd haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo, todos comenzaron a reír ante las situación que generaba un despreocupado Lloyd y una furiosa Cécile.

— Disculpe Naruto-san— La voz era de Villeta, la chica de pelo plateado estaba frente al grupo que rodeaban a Naruto, todos voltearon a verla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de vergüenza, Naruto le sonrió tratando de aliviar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué pasa Villeta? — Dijo Naruto sentándose en la camilla, Villeta trago saliva y respiro hondo y con una reverencia grito lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Naruto-san… yo deseo que sea mi sensei — Su cara estaba aun mirando el suelo, Naruto se aclaro la garganta, la repentina petición le había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué?, ten en cuenta que dependiendo tu respuesta será mi decisión — Dijo Naruto mirando con ojo crítico a Villeta.

— Hoy casi fallo en mi deber de proteger a la princesa Cornelia y cuando lo vi pelear pude distinguir la diferencia de habilidades de un caballero a las mías, no quiero fallarle a la princesa, es por eso que deseo que me enseñe, quiero proteger a la princesa, quiero proteger en lo que creo y… quiero protegerlo a usted al igual que lo hizo por mi — Dijo Villeta dando otra reverencia, su cara roja por la última afirmación, le daba vergüenza el hecho de que lo había dicho frente a tanta gente.

—Villeta…— Comenzó Naruto, Villeta estaba tratando de prepararse para el rechazo.

— Cuando hables debes mirar siempre a tu sensei a la cara — Villeta levanto la cabeza de forma brusca viendo de cara a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa la cara de ella gano sonrisa de felicidad.

— Pero no seré indulgente contigo por ser mujer ¿De acuerdo? — Le dijo Naruto, Villeta asintió feliz.

— Cuando lleguemos planeare nuestra rutina y cuando me recupero comenzaremos el entrenamiento — Dijo Naruto con voz seria, Villeta asintió y salió de la tienda con espíritu renovado, Suzaku miro a su compañero rubio.

— Naruto ¿Me puedo unir a la práctica de vez en cuando? — Dijo Suzaku ansioso por ver los movimientos de Naruto.

— Claro, tengo la sensación de que necesitamos estar más preparados, el futuro siempre es incierto — Dijo Naruto, no sabiendo que había cambiado mucho el curso de la historia al salvar a esas personas.

* * *

**N/A: Eso es todo, tratare de actualizar este fic mas rapido, asi que nos vemos en otro episodio, pueden mandarme ideas u opiniones, lean y comenten Ja-Ne**


	6. Turno 6: Naruto el Heroe

Naruto de la Rebelión

Yo! Este es Aizakku, les traigo un nuevo episodio como ya se los había prometido espero que sea de su agrado, lean y comenten.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Code Geass o cualquier tema musical que aparezca en este fic

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**N/A: El texto en [Corchea] es música que acompaña la escena.**

**Turno #6: Naruto el héroe/ La tormenta próxima a llegar.**

* * *

**Narita:**

Después de pasar 2 días enteros en reposo Naruto se levanto de la cama donde estaba acostado, aun él y el equipo de investigación y desarrollo (Cécile, Lloyd y Suzaku) estaban en Narita ayudando en la evacuación de civiles hasta que la ciudad estuviera completamente fuera de peligro, aunque no hubo bajas civiles era un peligro potencial dejar residuos de la avalancha cerca de la ciudad.

— Este es el canal de noticias del Área 11 con las ultimas noticias, nuevamente el caballero de la princesa Euphemia hace gala de su valor al salvar a la ciudad de Narita de ser devastada por un derrumbe de tierra ocasionado en una pelea con dos grupos terroristas — Naruto aun con el control remoto en la mano suspiro ante la noticia, desde el día de la batalla de Narita los reporteros trataban de conseguir una entrevista, tanta atención lo volvía loco pero en parte le hacia sonreír por que le agradecían de algo que no estaba ligado a la violencia, al menos de forma directa, la reportera continuo la noticia.

— Este joven caballero cuya edad no pasa de los 18 años se ha visto en múltiples ocasiones acompañando a las princesas, desde su participación en la salvación de los rehenes en el hotel hace varias semanas su popularidad ha aumentado aun así nadie sabe de su vida, pero gracias a nuestras investigaciones hemos conseguido información que ayudara a entender a este salvador — La noticia tomo el interés de Naruto al momento, toda la atención del rubio se enfoco en la pantalla con mirada inquisidora.

— Naruto Uzumaki, el caballero de Euphemia es un reconocido científico/inventor y estratega, su edad aproximada es de 17 años, a una edad muy corta se graduó en varias universidades ganándose títulos médicos y científicos simultáneamente, es un gran participe en movimientos antiesclavistas y apoya los derechos de los eleven así como la princesa Euphemia, en batalla usa muchas veces el terreno para atrapar a sus contrincantes y evita usar lo más posible tácticas violentas o que terminen hiriendo a su oponente, su país de origen es La Federación de Alemania o denominada por los ciudadanos de Britannia, El Sacro Imperio Alemán — Naruto frunció el seño ante la cantidad de información que poseía los medios difusivos.

— Por último, les dejamos el video tomado por uno de los testigos que entrevistamos — Naruto suspiro de forma cansada nuevamente, el video mostraba todo el desarrollo de su acción heroica, desde su arribo hasta el choque de su escudo contra la avalancha. Naruto apago el televisor y salió de la habitación en la que estaba, dando unos pasos mas Naruto salió de la fortaleza móvil que era muy utilizada por Cornelia, tapándose los ojos para protegerse del sol y la luz pudo distinguir a Suzaku y a los demás en uno de los comedores externos.

— Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?, el doctor te dijo que tenias que reposar 5 días cuando menos — Le cuestiono Cornelia, temiendo que sus heridas pudieran abrirse, el chico rubio se acerco mas al grupo demostrándoles que podía caminar bien.

— Solo quería ver cómo iba el equipo de limpieza, aparte sabes que no soporto estar en cama todo el día a menos de que este acompañado, es desesperante — Dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos viendo como otro Knightframe levantaba un pedazo enorme de tierra.

— También quería empezar las reparaciones de Pendragon, necesito implementarle más defensas y una capacidad energética más grande — Dijo el chico rubio mientras volteaba a ver a Lloyd y Cécile, el científico levanto una ceja a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos, su cara tenía un deje de molestia

— Oye yo también tengo que arreglar a Lancelot así que no… Auchh — Lloyd fue silenciado por el puño de Cécile.

— Por supuesto que te ayudaremos Naruto-kun, ¿No es así Lloyd? — Cécile dijo de forma dulce pero Lloyd solo murmuro un si en voz baja mientras se frotaba el moretón del ojo.

— Bien, por ahora tengo los planos, es hora de comenzar las renovaciones, Suzaku quiero que busques a Villeta, hoy comenzaremos el entrenamiento — Suzaku asintió ante las palabras de Naruto y salió en búsqueda de Villeta mientras Cecil y Lloyd iban a revisar los planos que les entrego Naruto.

— Bien ahora, ¿Cuánto queda para que volvamos a la capital? — Dijo Naruto sentándose frente a Cornelia y Euphemia, la chica de pelo rosado puso su dedo índice sobre su mentón tratando de hacer cálculos mentales.

— Aproximadamente en 3 días más — Dijo Euphemia con cara aun pensativa, Naruto asintió satisfecho por la respuesta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Suzaku y Villeta, ambos listos para lo que les esperaba.

— Muy bien, el entrenamiento será dividido en 3 partes, cada parte la veremos en un día así que será un entrenamiento corto pero intensivo, la primera parte será estrategia y análisis del medio — Dijo Naruto, de forma misteriosa una pizarra apareció de la nada, Naruto comenzó a escribir en ella el itinerario pero fue interrumpido por Villeta.

— Disculpe Naruto-sensei pero eso nos lo enseñaron en la academia militar — Dijo Villeta algo confundida, Naruto la miro directamente a los ojos algo que hizo que se sonrojara de pena y se cohibiera un poco.

— No, lo que te enseñaron fue táctica militar lo que yo les enseñare es táctica de supervivencia, algo que carecen muchos soldados si la trampa que les tendió Zero no es poca prueba — Dijo Naruto, en su cara podía reflejarse severidad mas no esa aura de sangre fría que poseen muchos generales veteranos.

— El ejercicio que tengo planeado les ayudara a distinguir terrenos y acoplarse a ellos, después de eso veremos las distintas tácticas que podemos usar en los terrenos ya sea grupal o individualmente — Continuo Naruto, Suzaku asintió al igual que Villeta, por la cabeza de la mujer de pelo plateado-azulado nunca cruzaron tantas ideas y posibilidades para el uso de esa información, tal vez ayudarían a evitar otro desastre como Narita.

— Bueno en marcha — Dijo Naruto con voz firme, Villeta y Suzaku estaban dirigiéndose a sus respectivos Knightframes pero un grito de Naruto los detuvo.

— ¿Donde van? — Les cuestión Naruto, Suzaku y Villeta miraron a Naruto como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

— A nuestros Knightframes Naruto — Le contesto Suzaku a Naruto pero este solo gruño irritado.

— Este entrenamiento tiene que ser cuerpo a cuerpo, las tropas se han vuelto muy centradas en la tecnología y hay cosas que una computadora no podrá decirte y eso es la intuición, para un buen soldado la intuición es un arma muy poderosa ya que nos puede sacar de aprietos al igual que el saber improvisar, así que manos a la obra — Termino Naruto su discurso apuntando al bosque cercano, ambos soldados marcharon al bosque mientras Naruto los seguía.

— Cornelia volveremos en 3 días espéranos — Grito Naruto, Cornelia solo sonrió sabiendo lo que les esperaba a esos dos.

* * *

Era el segundo día del entrenamiento de Villeta y Suzaku. Villeta nunca fue partidaria de los derechos de los Britannianos Honorarios es mas en ciertas ocasiones luchaba contra ello pero tener a Naruto y Suzaku había cambiado ligeramente su punto de vista sobre todo por lo que Suzaku era capaz, aun sin Lancelot, Suzaku era alguien fuerte y rápido pero nada comparado con Naruto.

— ¿Que piensa Villeta-san? — Dijo Suzaku sacándola de sus pensamientos, la mujer solo sacudió la cabeza.

— Solo pensaba en lo útil que eres como soldado, yo siempre creí que los Britannianos Honorarios no debían estar en el ejercito, Jeremiah y yo teníamos cierta enemistad por ellos pero creo que si estamos en una misma causa lo mejor es aceptarlos — Dijo Villeta viendo de nuevo la pizarra que Naruto había hecho aparecer de la nada donde estaban los horarios de entrenamiento en un orden estricto, de igual manera un sentimiento de preocupación le nacía por Jeremiah pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba vivo, su mente volvió a la realidad, los tres soldados había ido al bosque sin equipo ni provisiones según en palabras de Naruto:

— Hay que aprender de la experiencia — Un Chibi-Naruto apareció en la mente de Villeta saltando de forma alegre, Villeta sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en su sensei, de reojo vio a Suzaku sonreírle por las palabras de antes, Villeta le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Debo de admitir que el entrenamiento de Naruto es rudo pero bastante efectivo — Dijo Suzaku mientras miraba el claro donde habían estado acampando por un día, todo estaba hecho a mano y tenían que dormir a la intemperie, dormían poco y comían casi nada todo para ganar resistencia y concentración ante situaciones extremas.

En otro lugar Naruto estaba pescando, usando su chakra para mantenerse en la superficie del agua, en su estomago ya no aparecía el sello que lo distinguía como un Jinchūriki, durante el traspaso entre realidades el Kyuubi desapareció, Naruto no supo que le paso solamente se esfumo como si nunca hubiera existido.

— Pero al menos conservo mis habilidades ninja básicas y mi factor curativo — Dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba un kunai y le daba a otro pescado sin aparente dificultad ya con su pesca Naruto volvió con los otros 2.

— Bien ya que tengo la comida del día les enseñare unas maniobras y técnicas de infiltración, como sabrán esto les será útil cuando quieran entrar o salir de un edificio sin ser visto, así nunca tendrán que esperar apoyo cuando sean capturados o algo peor — Dijo Naruto a la vez que anotaba en la pizarra, los dos soldados restantes estaban quitándole las escamas a los pescados mientras escuchaban con mucha atención al rubio ojiazul.

— Ahora empieza la prueba, su misión será ir al bosque y tratar de infiltrarse al campamento mientras yo hago de guardia a la vez que pongo trampas, ninguno comerá nada hasta que lo logre y para que sea más emocionante dejare el pescado cocinándose a fuego lento si llegan a tardarse mucho el pescado se quemara y tendrán que buscar comida en otro lugar— Un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de Villeta y Suzaku, Naruto era bastante despiadado a la hora de entrenar pero a la vez era muy efectivo, el constante flujo de adrenalina que les proporcionaba sus métodos poco ortodoxos les ayudaba a aprender más rápido y a adaptarse.

— Muy bien tienen una hora para planear su curso de acción mientras yo pondré las trampas — Dijo Naruto mientras les indicaba que se fueran al bosque, durante una hora Naruto puso toda clase de trampas desde las más simples a las más complejas todo con tal de detener el avance de sus 2 aprendices.

— Ahora solo hay que esperar — En cuanto Naruto termino de decir eso una de sus trampas se activaron pero no capturo a ninguno de los dos soldados, rápidamente otra trampa se activo seguida de otra mas, Naruto sonrió hacia sus adentros.

— Así que activando una trampa para distracción y activando el resto para centrar la atención en un solo blanco veo que están aplicando muy bien las clases del primer día pero… — Naruto lanzo un golpe hacia un árbol cercano haciendo que se agitara violentamente.

— Aun les falta practica — Termino de decir mientras Suzaku salía de su escondite en la cima de una rama ambos se pusieron en su pose de pelea, ambos contrincantes corrieron hacia su oponente tratando tomar desprevenido al otro pera la pelea se estaba inclinando a favor de Naruto, con una patada saco de balance a Suzaku el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo.

— Nada mal Suzaku — Dijo Naruto estirando su brazo mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

— Creo que perdiste Naruto, Villeta-san ya debe de tener el pescado — Dijo Suzaku con una sonrisa de confianza pero el grito de Villeta borro esa expresión de su cara.

— Yo no lo creo — Sonrió Naruto de forma malévola, caminando hacia la fogata pudo ver como Villeta trataba de salir de un pequeño poso.

— Bueno su habilidad está por encima del promedio pero aun tienen que practicar, recuerden que hacerlo en carne propia es más útil que hacerlo en un Knightframe — Dijo Naruto ayudando a Villeta a salir del hoyo en el suelo.

— Coman, se lo merecen pero más tarde seguiremos con nuestro entrenamiento — Otro escalofrió corrió por la espalda de Suzaku y Villeta, durante horas practicaron diversos escenarios tales como rescates o contraespionaje, el día había terminado y el ultimo día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

— Es hora del último entrenamiento, recolección de información y espionaje, anteriormente les había enseñado como introducirse dentro y fuera de bases así como el contraespionaje, ahora el espionaje y la recolección de información es muy importante, la información es algo que puede ayudar a ganar batallas sin tener que perder soldados, escucha atentamente esto Suzaku — Dijo Naruto con voz firme, Suzaku asintió y miro a Naruto directamente.

— Solamente les daré el curso basado en la teoría, la experiencia se obtiene con la práctica es por eso que hay pocos espías no todos son tas arriesgados como para hacer este tipo de trabajo, bien empecemos — Naruto hablo por horas de las diferentes formas de recolectar información, como formar una red de espionaje ya que no siempre se podía obtener información en las computadoras.

— Naruto-sensei, ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de esto? — Pregunto Villeta algo curiosa de que Naruto supiera mucho del tema, tanta información era como la que podías obtener de un soldado veterano, Naruto recordó rápidamente los meses que había pasado con Jiraiya, con una sacudida de cabeza desalojo esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— Mi padrino era un ex-militar así que me enseño los trucos básicos — Le contesto el chico rubio tratando de darle poca importancia, las horas pasaron y el día de regresar a la capital ya había llegado.

* * *

**Hospital de la capital (Área 11): **

Shirley se encontraba estrujando con fuerza el control remoto, sus ojos seguían pegados a la pantalla de televisión mientras pasaban nuevamente imágenes de Narita, la sorprendente ciudad y campamento militar se encontraba en ruinas, sintiendo disconformidad en su posición actual la chica se paró de la pequeña silla que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama de hospital de su padre, Robertt Fannet un prestigiado hombre de negocios que amaso una gran fortuna vendiendo y comprando tecnología, con verlo era obvio de donde había sacado Shirley su color de ojos y de pelo.

— Shirley deja de preocuparte querida, el doctor dijo que en unos cuantos días me dan de alta del hospital — Dijo Robertt desde su cama con una sonrisa, la chica solo suspiro devolviéndole la sonrisa a su padre, del bolsillo de su chaqueta se podían distinguir 2 boletos.

— ¿Aun tienes los boletos del concierto?, creía que ya habías invitado al chico de quien tanto hablas — Dijo su padre con algo de humor en su voz, Shirley giro sobre sus talones y bajo la mirada al suelo tratando de evitar que su padre viera su cara sonrojada.

— Yo esto, no pero… lo que pasa es que… — Shirley no podía componer ninguna frase coherente, su cara aun con ese sonrojo que hacia inevitable reírse de su des-fortuna, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, una mujer que tenia los mismos rasgos faciales que Shirley pero con un color de pelo azabache y ojos azules, la mujer se paro frente a Shirley y sonrió suavemente.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte querida es algo natural — Dijo la mujer a Shirley con su aun plasmada sonrisa, Shirley dio una respirada profunda tratando de hacer menos notorio su sonrojo.

— Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad, actuaba de la misma manera que tu cuando tenía a tu padre frente mío, ahora míranos, casados después de tanto tiempo — Dijo la mujer a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hija con la que compartía nombre.

— Así que ve por tu chico querida — Termino de decir Shirley madre mientras alzaba los pulgares un poco, Shirley asintió de forma animada.

— Claro, solo me sentía algo mal por dejar solo a padre pero ya que estas aquí madre podre ir tranquila a invitar a Naruto al concierto — Dijo Shirley poniéndose felizmente su bolso en un hombro y saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto de hospital.

— ¿Quien lo diría?, nuestra hija enamorada de un caballero y no solo cualquier caballero, tenía que ser el que me salvo la vida en Narita, las vueltas de la vida — Suspiro Robertt a la vez que sonreía, su esposa lo miro con una sonrisa equivalente.

— Ser joven y enamorado que hermosa combinación, esperemos ahora que nuestra hija no se acobarde a estas alturas — Le respondió Shirley a su marido, el hombre solo dio una carcajada.

— De tal palo tal astilla, ¿no es así querida? — La mujer golpeo de forma juguetona el brazo de su esposo pero con un sonrojo de vergüenza en su cara, mentalmente la madre le deseaba éxito a su hija.

**Academia Ashford:**

Shirley se abría camino entre los apretados pasillos de la academia, sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro tratando de detectar la cabellera rubia de su enamorado secreto entre el mar de gente, todos hablando sobre las ultimas noticias de Narita, en un momento todo quedo callado, un silencio fúnebre se esparció por los pasillos pero todos mirando hacia un solo punto: la puerta de entrada, por ella estaba entrando la noticia de la semana, Shirley pudo ver que se trataba de Naruto, llena de felicidad y nerviosismo la chica de pelo naranja corrió hacia el caballero.

— Naruto-kun tengo que… — Shirley fue interrumpida por un chillido ensordecedor, de la multitud se abrió un enorme grupo de chicas con banners de tamaño considerable.

El grupo de fans del caballero Naruto.

— Demonios — exclamo Naruto en voz baja, para segundos después echarse a correr, su grupo de fans pisándole los talones gritando todo tipo de peticiones indecorosas y algunas que hacia sonrojar a todo el que las escuchara, Shirley se quedo estática por unos segundos para después salir a toda velocidad tras Naruto, ella no iba a dejar que esa fans se interpusieran entre Naruto y su cita.

— Vamos creía ya haber solucionado esta etapa — Grito Naruto a nadie en particular recordando sus días en las que las jóvenes Kunoichi de la academia tenían un comportamiento similar, debido a la persistencia del grupo de chicas nuestro héroe no podía hacer uso de sus habilidades ninja así que no le quedo más remedio que seguir corriendo, una mano abruptamente salió de un arbusto y tomo a Naruto por el brazo aprovechando su momento de distracción, las fans pasaron por el área sin sospechar que el blanco de sus afectos estaba fuera de su alcance, Naruto miro y distinguió a la chica de pelos naranjas a pocos centímetros de su cara tapándole la boca para evitar que hiciera algún ruido que revelara su posición.

— Naruto-kun que bueno que te pude ayudar a tiempo — Dijo Shirley suspirando mientras retiraba la mano de la boca de Naruto al escuchar los pasos acelerados de las fans a la distancia.

— Gracias te debo una — Dijo el chico rubio suspirando con alivio antes de reír en voz baja, la chica asintió y se rio al igual que Naruto, antes de que se le olvidara Shirley se paro abruptamente, Naruto levanto una ceja ante su comportamiento.

— Yo quería…mmm… invitarte al concierto de música clásica en el teatro cerca del centro — Dijo Shirley haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza baja tapando su sonrojo mientras extendía un boleto sujetado firmemente con sus dos manos, Naruto se paro del pasto y tomo el boleto de la mano de Shirley, la chica levanto la cara y vio a Naruto con esa sonrisa que hacía que sus sentidos le jugaran bromas.

— Sera un placer, pasare por ti a las siete — Dijo el chico rubio alejándose del lugar, Shirley deja escapar un gritito de alegría mientras salía corriendo hacia el edificio que usaba el consejo estudiantil, necesitaba ayuda en casi todos los sentidos y Milly sabría qué hacer o por lo menos aconsejarle algo.

* * *

**Hogar Fenette:**

Shirley estaba acomodándose el vestido de noche por enésima vez en una hora, su atuendo consistía en un vestido de tirante blanco con un chal del mismo color haciendo juego con su atuendo unas zapatillas de tacón alto.

— Tranquila querida, faltan veinte minutos para las siete — Trato de tranquilizar a Shirley su madre, en cuanto termino de decir esas últimas palabras el sonoro pitido del timbre indico que el invitado había llegado, Shirley se despidió de su madre y fue directamente a la puerta, frente a ella se encontraba Naruto con un smoking negro impecable y muy elegante.

— Espero no haberte hecho esperar — Dijo Naruto entregándole un pequeño ramo de flores, Shirley negó con la cabeza tomando las flores y dándole un respiro al suave aroma de las flores, Naruto le ofreció su brazo para encaminarla al vehículo deportivo color rojo que se encontraba aparcado en la entrada, la chica tomo su brazo gustosa con un sonrojo en su cara, el camino fue muy corto y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban ya en el teatro.

— Estaba ansiosa por este concierto, me han dicho que es sumamente bueno — Dijo Shirley de forma entusiasta mientras un acomodador les conducía a sus asientos establecidos, Naruto agradeció a su suerte de que nadie lo haya reconocido, de reojo pudo ver como Shirley se entusiasmaba al ver a la orquesta preparándose para tocar, la orquesta comenzó a tocar temas clásicos de compositores famosos, Shirley solo se emocionaba cada vez más que la orquesta comenzaba otra pieza musical reconocida, Naruto solo rio en voz baja disfrutando la actitud ciertamente infantil de Shirley, abruptamente las luces se apagaron y un solo reflector ilumino el escenario, un hombre alto y de apariencia fina se acerco al escenario con micrófono en mano.

— Damas y Caballeros, con gran dicha y placer anunciamos que entre nosotros esta el héroe de Narita, con ustedes les presento a Naruto Uzumaki caballero real — El reflector ilumino a Naruto quien trataba de fundirse con el asiento sin éxito alguno, una atronadora ronda de aplausos fue la respuesta que recibió, suspirando se paro y saludo al público, Shirley no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención y solo decidió taparse la cara con el programa de concierto.

— Señor si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría que dijera algunas palabras — Naruto se paro y se dirigió al escenario, con una mano saludo a Shirley que le devolvió el gesto de forma tímida.

— Honestamente no tenía nada preparado pero mejor les tocare una canción de un artista originario de mi país, esta pieza se la dedicare a mi cita de esta noche — Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose al piano más cercano, poniéndose en posición el chico rubio comenzó a tocar.

**[****Für Elise- ****Ludwig van Beethoven****]**

Naruto comenzó a tocar las notas con maestría recordando lo mucho que esta canción significaba, era una pieza que solo se podía tocar cuando lo hacías con alegría y con ganas de demostrar que tanto te importa alguien, sus dedos viajaban rápidamente de un lado a otro del piano recordando la sinfonía con precisión, con un movimiento mas la orquesta comenzó a seguir su ritmo tocando cada quien su instrumento volviéndola más bella.

* * *

**Área 11:**

— ¿Zero sigue encerrado? — Pregunto Kallen sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, desde que habían llegado a la capital aproximadamente hace 2 días Zero se había encerrado en su habitación, algo le perturbaba, tratando de evitar ideas confusas Kallen se retiro no sin antes mirar una última vez la puerta de Zero.

Pero dentro de esa puerta Lelouch se encontraba en una crisis, nunca quiso que esto escalara hasta este nivel, por lo general siempre quiso evitar daño a civiles, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que casi mataba al padre de Shirley, el estuvo cuando uno de sus profesores le dio la noticia, su cara de preocupación e impotencia se le quedo grabada en la mente y se preguntaba hasta cierto punto, ¿El era mejor que Britannia?, ¿Su odio lo estaba convirtiendo en lo que odiaba y detestaba por naturaleza?, esas incógnitas lo llevaban sin dormir 2 noches y sus días y lamentablemente nadie podía responder sus dudas, desde una esquina C.C veía atentamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento C.C trato de relajarse pero un sentimiento de intranquilidad lleno su cabeza y solo ocurría cuando alguien que tuviera un contrato se acercaba a ella.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

Naruto estaba acompañando a Shirley después de una hermosa y algo agitada velada, antes de retirarse Shirley le dio un beso a Naruto muy para su sorpresa, estando apunto de prender el auto Naruto sintió un pulso en su nuca, desde la oscuridad una figura lo miraba atentamente, su pelo plateado oscilaba en el viento, sus lentes tapaban sus ojos y unos enormes audífonos cubrían sus oídos, una risa peligrosa surco su rostro mientras veía su objetivo, el hombre que le robo a la persona que amaba, la persona que le había quitado a su C.C. Lentamente bajo sus lentes mostrando sus ojos rojos.

— Al fin te encontré Uzumaki — Dijo el joven oculto desapareciendo entre las sombras.

* * *

**N/A: Es todo, el próximo capítulo estará lleno de acción, este fue solo una introducción a lo que pronto será el duelo de los 3 genios. Nos vemos, lean y comenten Ja-Ne **


	7. Nota de autor

Hola este es Aizakku, lamentablemente este no es un capitulo es una Nota de Autor, no se alarmen, hago esta nota primero para dar a conocer mi estatus.

Primero: **Ninguno** de mis Fic está abandonado (¡JAMAS!)

Segundo: Las actualizaciones no se han dado porque cambie de computadora portátil, muchos de mis Fic estaban en la anterior y se borraron lo que me desanimo y no seguí escribiendo

Tercero: Nunca dejare Fanfiction ni dejare de escribir, solamente estoy escaso de tiempo, por el momento mis estudios me quitan mucho tiempo y concentración que usaba para escribir (Ya estoy en 7mo semestre)

Cuarto: Lamento aquellos que no les puedo contestar a sus mensajes anónimos pero no hay forma de una retroalimentación así.

Quinto: Con la purga de los Fic de clase M tengo que pensar en reducir/replantear muchas cosas de lo que tenia del Fic que iba a tomar una trama mas adulta y cruda (Sin llegar a mangas como Bersek)

Sin más ese es mi estatus, espero que lo entiendan y comprenda, los Fic seguirán, lento pero seguirán, después de todo soy un autor del pueblo para el pueblo.

Para finalizar agradezco que me hayan dado mensajes de ánimo en mi intervención médica (estoy bien pero tendré otra para finales de este año) y a todos aquellos que me siguen como favorito y alertas, **MUCHAS GRACIAS**, próximamente abriré una cuenta en twitter para una comunicación más directa, información en el próximo capítulo que publique o en mi página principal.

Sin más que decir me despido y nos seguimos leyendo, Hasta la próxima


End file.
